


This Thing of Ours

by wolfandstars



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「當我哥哥索爾還小的時候，他在街上發現了無家可歸的洛基，於是把他帶回家來，我父親收養了他。」他簡短地說：「從那之後，他就是我家的一份子了，他是個很好的律師，雖然不是西西里人，但是他會是個很好的參謀⋯⋯」<br/>「參謀？」<br/>「家族顧問，」巴德爾避重就輕地回答：「他很適合。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>錘基神兄弟 The Godfather 教父AU，全五篇，<br/>靈感來自原作與這張圖<br/>http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/e9b572fatw1edosa9ya1aj20c8lgie84.jpg<br/>人物對應有，主要人物死亡有，黑暗心事有。<br/>請斟酌閱讀</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一部 婚禮

**Author's Note:**

> La Cosa Nostra，義大利文“這個我們的事情 This Thing of Ours”  
> 美國黑手黨的成員皆以“Cosa Nostra”自稱。

 

  
  
  
巴德爾記得那是個風和日麗的一天。  
  
婚禮的日子就應該是這樣的天氣，在佔地五十英畝的莊園裡，遠從義大利請來的樂隊正在賣力地吹奏西西里舞曲，年輕的女孩們興奮地在舞池中央挽著彼此的手轉圈，她們墜滿蕾絲的裙子搖擺旋轉，像極了盛開的花；嬰兒在母親的懷中睜大眼睛好奇地看著人們愉快的交談、敬酒和親吻彼此的臉頰問候，他們祝福孩子和孩子的母親，然後一同愉快地跟著舞曲哼唱起來。  
  
那年他剛滿二十三歲，那天南娜穿了一套紅底白點的洋裝，配上白色大遮陽帽襯托她的金髮，她美極了，他心想，那時候他們交往不過一年多一點，或許是出於反叛的心理，儘管在內心深處他並不覺得帶南娜回來參加婚禮是個絕好的主意，但他還是那樣做了。  
  
他知道那看起來像什麼：一個像他一樣的西西里人跑去上了大學，穿著軍服，挽著女子大學的美國人女友走進一場西西里婚禮，他既像是要避開這一切，卻又因此惹人注目，後來他會想，那或許從頭到尾都是他的目的也說不定。  
  
  
  
「好多人啊，全都是親戚嗎？」南娜問，看著舞池中央拉手跳舞的老人，此刻他們坐在樹蔭底下，盤子裡是城裡最好的餐館供應的千層派，杯裡是東岸最有勢力的男人供應的酒水，他在一群西裝筆挺的年輕人之中像是黑羊一樣惹眼，可是他並不介意，事實上，他也從不覺得自己身在這場宴會當中，他從不覺得自己屬於這個世界，不論別人想什麼。  
  
「和我父親生意上的朋友。」巴德爾簡短地回答，認出了在座的某些人和他們身邊帶著的保鏢，所以他沒有繼續說下去，但他確實比任何人都清楚這些人的來歷：那是紐約五大家族之一的唐科維奇，手下有費城和紐約的妓院與賭場，正在遠處與一個墨鏡男子低聲交談的則是 ，沒有他的許可，沒有一輛車、一艘船可以進出紐約。  
然而南娜卻一點都不曉得這點，她天真爛漫地品嘗著這場宴會的模樣，令巴德爾莞爾。  
  
「好有趣喔，」南娜一派天真地說，看向角落正在喃喃自語的雄壯男子：「那個奇怪的男人也是嗎？」  
  
巴德爾正不確定要怎麼回答，南娜就歪著頭問：「怎麼這張臉？這可是你妹妹的婚禮啊，開心一點嘛！你不是很久沒有看到家人了嗎？」  
  
巴德爾微笑起來，這卻讓南娜更憂心：「親愛的？」  
  
巴德爾不知道該怎麼樣告訴她，他並不覺得回家這件事情有什麼值得高興的，事實上，他身上的每一寸神經似乎都在告訴他不要這樣做，但是他無法拒絕他父親和母親的堅持，另一方面，他也無法拒絕誘惑。  
  
那個他逃得遠遠的，甚至願意逃向戰爭和死亡的誘惑。  
  
「我很好，」他露出了綿羊般的微笑，不久以前，他正是用這個微笑在舞池裡吸引了這個美麗少女的注意：「我只是在想，不知道你喜不喜歡這盤千層派。」  
  
南娜笑了起來，噢，她是那麼甜美，像天使，像五月的玫瑰，所有人都會嫉妒他能擁有這樣的一個女伴，巴德爾知道，所以他才會帶南娜回來，他要告訴這個世界，他在外面的世界過得也很好，不論他們如何覺得自己的決定無比愚蠢……  
  
  
  
「巴德爾？」  
  
  
  
南娜越過他的肩膀朝那個聲音的主人睜大她漂亮的蔚藍雙眼，但是巴德爾動也沒有動，只是緩慢地閉上眼睛。  
  
「噢，巴德爾，真高興看到你。」那個聲音離他越來越近，巴德爾不得不轉過頭去，他知道這一刻會來，他的心臟不由得輕微地加速，一直以來都是這樣的，他知道，可是他也總是覺得自己沒有準備好。  
  
「嗨，洛基。」  
  
他微笑，看見那張臉朝自己迎來時掛著的笑容。  
  
儘管他在此之前都無法決定自己是不是真的想要看見他，但是此刻，他知道自己是想的。那笑臉都沒變，他心想，綠色的眼睛、比墨水還黑的頭髮梳得整整齊齊，笑起來的時候眼角淺淺的紋路從他有記憶開始就一直讓他感到喜悅和安全，此刻卻又讓他如此動搖。他在與他擁抱前模糊的心想，魔鬼本人也不可能比他此刻看來更美好。  
  
「你好嗎？」  
  
他們擁抱了，他身上煙草、鬚後水、髮油和乳霜的味道讓他覺得安詳，但是那擁抱很短，像是知道了他黑暗的心思一樣，洛基很快的將兩人分開，刻意加速進行這尋常的問候：「看看你，看起來好極了。」  
  
那讓所有見到他之前的苦澀一次全都回來了，明明他連自己在期待什麼都不清楚，卻還是失落得如此徹底。  
  
所以他握著洛基的肩膀，拍著它們：「你也一樣，洛基。」  
  
洛基笑了，但是這一次避開了他的眼神，斂下視線露出一口白牙，像是刻意回避了他的思路一樣，轉頭看向南娜：「噢，這位美麗的小姐是？」  
  
南娜漲紅了臉露出笑容，巴德爾不怪她：一個風度翩翩的美男子突然出現讚美她，她有一切權利驚訝。  
  
「這位是南娜，南娜，」巴德爾對她露出了安撫的微笑：「這是我哥哥，洛基勞菲森。」  
  
「榮幸認識你。」洛基微笑，對南娜點點頭：「我兄弟真是個幸運的小伙子是不是？希望你享受這場婚禮。」  
  
「很高興認識你，這場婚禮真棒。」南娜一時之間還沒能從洛基周到的禮數裡回過神，但洛基已經把注意從她身上移開了，那當然都只是看在巴德爾眼裡，洛基太狡猾，不會讓這種事情被人注意到，他則是一眼就看出來，洛基正在忙，而能在百忙之中維持這樣的身段，也是他的專長之一。  
  
「很抱歉我沒能多和你們聊聊，」果不其然他立刻就聽見了洛基充滿誠意的致歉：「很多客人都想見巴德爾的父親，希望你們能體諒……」他在巴德爾耳邊說：「巴德爾，父親想見你，他們所有人都想，等等到前頭來拍照好嗎？」  
  
他沒有回話，但是南娜和洛基已經很快地互相道別，然後一轉身，他就再次消失在五彩斑斕的人群中，領著下一個渴望在婚禮這天求見他父親的人進入書房。  
  
巴德爾看著他離開，然後回到位子上坐下。  
  
「巴德爾，」南娜好奇地問：「他既然是你哥哥，為什麼姓氏和你不一樣？」  
  
巴德爾停頓一下。  
  
「當我哥哥索爾還小的時候，他在街上發現了無家可歸的洛基，於是把他帶回家來，我父親收養了他。」他簡短地說：「從那之後，他就是我家的一份子了，他是個很好的律師，雖然不是西西里人，但是他會是個很好的參謀……」  
  
「參謀？」  
  
「家族顧問，」巴德爾避重就輕地回答：「他很適合。」  
  
南娜的表情讓他知道，這聽起來是個美好溫馨的故事，但是事情並不是這樣的，他心想，沒有任何事情是她眼裡看見的模樣。  
  
「你們兄弟感情真好呢。」南娜有些醺醺然地說。  
  
「跟索爾和他比起來，根本不算什麼。」巴德爾把杯中的飲料一飲而盡，用玩笑的語氣嘲諷自己：「我以前很嫉妒呢。」  
  
「真的？你真可愛……」  
  
  
  
女孩笑了，他也笑了，但是她從沒發現他的眼睛沒有跟著笑，就跟洛基看著他時一樣，他們的眼神穿越過眼前的人，從來就沒有把對方放在心上，可是周圍的人從來就沒有發現這點，他們需要花很多時間去漸漸拆解他們不真誠的面具和偽裝，需要一雙老練的眼睛來看穿他們精心設計的謊言和表演，他自己也不知道是從什麼時候開始，他用沈默和人畜無害的英俊臉孔完成了洛基用花言巧語和翩翩風度完成的事情，但是他們本質上應該是相同的，他用謊言包裝謊言，用玩笑話包裝真心，可惜從來就沒有人真的發現這點，除了洛基。  
  
  
  
「你其他的兄弟呢？我有機會見到他們嗎？」  
  
「噢，」巴德爾看向藍天，心裡想著，這個時候他的兄長會在哪裡。他有預感，不會是個太體面的地方：「會有的，等等就會見到的。」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
『雄獅』索爾・奧丁森風流成性是和奧丁森家族本身一樣聲名遠播的事情，他們說，這個犯罪王國的繼承人從會走路開始就是個男人了，他的教父克萊門札得意地表示，他可是個從懂事開始就懂得討女人歡心的小混球、所有閨女的老子們最害怕的夢魘，畢竟，這些老骨頭可以為了自己女兒的貞操追打一個普通的小伙，但是如果那人是『教父』奧丁的長子，他們恐怕也只能把這口氣往肚子裡吞，當然，索爾是聰明的，他幾乎沒招惹過那些該守身如玉的義大利女孩，不過和那些新教徒還有結了婚的少婦，他玩的可就開心了。  
  
或許就是因為所有人都對這件事情和奧丁森家族橄欖油生意背後的作為心知肚明，所以索爾才會越來越無所顧忌，和他的綽號挺像，他性慾發達而且幾乎誰都可以搞上手，他的英俊臉孔和迷人的男性魅力也讓他無往不利，但是更吸引那些女人的或許是他骨子裡的某種瘋狂不羈：他可以在任何地方搞任何女人，包括他妹妹的婚禮。  
  
  
「噢，索爾！索爾！」  
  
女人細碎地呻吟著，索爾則埋頭幹他的活兒，他挺進挺出的動作毫不猶豫，讓他的女伴呻吟得越來越大聲、越來越忘情。  
他沒有想過要是別人路過會發生什麼事情，他不擅長想這種事，反正總是有辦法的，他心想，繼續挺著下身在穿著伴娘禮服的女人身體裡進出。  
  
「索爾，你在裡面嗎？」  
  
索爾全身僵硬地停下，他的女伴也是，如果她不是還沈浸在下半身傳來的快感裡又驚又懼，同時享受這樣的刺激，她應該會注意到她男伴的體溫幾乎是在瞬間開始降低。  
  
「……什麼事？」索爾硬著頭皮問，他的女伴大氣不敢喘一下，嘴角仍然帶著好玩有趣似笑非笑的表情，但是索爾埋在她胸部旁的臉卻一點也沒有那樣的情緒。  
  
「老頭子要見你。」那個文質彬彬的聲音從門板另一側傳來，女人咬緊了嘴脣。  
  
「我知道了，給我幾分鐘。」  
  
然後門板又開始被猛烈的撞擊，女人呻吟的聲音傳出房間，洛基聽見這樣的回答，只是搖了搖頭苦笑，離開了混戰中的戰場，下樓去防止任何人不小心上樓撞見他們不會想要撞見的事情。  
  
  
  
五分鐘後，當索爾奧丁森一邊調整領結一邊開門進入會議室裡加入商談時，事情大致上已經成定局了。  
  
「所以你希望這個小夥子留在美國，和你女兒結婚。」奧丁緩緩地說。  
  
「噢，是的，您什麼都知道！您什麼都了解！」油頭梳得過亮，穿著不太合身西裝的男人激動地握著教父的手。  
  
索爾尷尬地看了一眼洛基，但後者沒有看著他，而是像一位好的參謀那樣，專心致志地看著眼前的對話，所以他嘆口氣，低下視線去看著地毯。  
  
「謝謝您，教父，實在太感謝您了……等您看見我為您女兒做的蛋糕……」  
  
保鏢把來人請了出去，這時候索爾才對趁著父親和對方道別的空檔對洛基使個眼色，想弄清楚這是怎麼一回事，洛基只是低下頭，示意他會和他解釋。  
  
「我該把這件事情交給誰呢？」  
  
當書房的門關上後，洛基便拿出了筆記本，翻找電話。  
  
「別給我們這選區的。」坐在椅子上的老人緩慢地站起身來：「交給別的選區去處理，隨便哪個猶太人。」  
  
洛基和老人都在聽到婚禮中傳來少女興奮的尖叫聲時抬起頭。  
  
「那是什麼？」奧丁問。  
  
「我猜那是范達爾。」洛基搖搖頭微笑起來。  
「我就說他會來吧。」老人滿意地說，對於他疼愛的教子非常得意。  
「已經兩年過去了，他大概又有麻煩了吧。」洛基溫順地回答，聽見人群起鬨著要范達爾獻唱的呼聲。那個教父靠著威脅利誘扶持的教子如今也是個一線的明星了，希望他不是也弄出了什麼麻煩事來請教父幫忙的才好。  
  
「我要見見他。」  
  
保鏢替老人打開了門，老人便穩重地離開了，索爾沒有立刻跟上去，而是看了洛基一眼，後者正好對他比了比脖子：「領子。」  
  
索爾知道洛基是在防止他被自己的妻子抓包，但是他並不能說自己為這個舉動感到高興。門關上了，書房裡只剩下他們兩人，索爾於是露出了微笑。  
  
「……幫幫我吧，弟弟。」  
  
  
  
洛基看著這個高大健壯、英俊無比的男子對他露出淘氣孩子做錯事情等著挨罵的表情，嘆口氣把筆記本收進西裝外套的口袋中。  
  
  
  
遠方，被少女們尖叫著包圍的英俊男人禁不住推辭，上台接過了麥克風，開始唱起了那首紅遍大街小巷的情歌，新娘高高興興地接受眾人羨慕的眼光，這會是場令人難忘的婚禮，她想，她會從此幸福快樂，就像所有人相信的那樣。  
  
  
  
 _I have but one heart, this heart I bring you,  
  
I have but one heart to share with you,  
  
I have but one dream, That I can cling to  
  
You are the one dream, I pray comes true_  
  
  
  
「你為什麼沒有告訴我你認識范達爾？」南娜驚訝地看著台上的人：「天啊！」  
  
「你想認識他嗎？」巴德爾問，平靜地看著南娜羞紅了臉。  
  
「啊，好啊？」南娜有些不好意思：「你是怎麼認識他的？」  
  
「他是我父親的教子。」巴德爾停頓了一下：「我父親幫助過他的事業。」  
  
「噢？怎麼做的？」南娜被激起了好奇心。  
  
「……」  
  
巴德爾於是緩緩地解釋了當年奧丁為了替日漸走紅的范達爾解除和樂團的合約，和樂團的領隊交涉，他出了一萬元美金希望對方放人，對方說想都別想；於是次日，奧丁帶著他最信賴的打手路卡再次拜訪了他，用一千美金的價格換到了范達爾的自由和他今天火紅美好的前程。  
  
「他是怎麼做到的？」南娜驚訝地問。  
  
「我父親提出了一個他無法拒絕的條件。」巴德爾輕聲回答。  
  
「巴德爾，」南娜並不相信，笑著逼問他：「到底是怎麼做的？」  
  
巴德爾把菸捻熄，看著眼前陽光燦爛，人群嬉笑的美好婚禮。  
  
「路卡把槍指著樂團領隊的腦子，我父親說，他的腦子和他的筆跡之中有一個必須落在合約上。」他看著南娜僵硬的表情，聳聳肩點起另一支菸：「這是我的家庭，南娜。」  
  
  
  
「這不是我。」  
  
  
  
像橄欖油一樣溫潤的嗓音深情地唱著，窗外的尖叫聲變得更響了，外面的世界晴空萬里，綠草如茵，少女們為之瘋狂，人群因此而沸騰，但那和他們沒有關係，這間書房一直是一個有魔力的地方，只要待在這裡，他們就像是身在另一個永遠凝固的時空裡，與世隔絕。  
  
  
  
「你這樣我等等還要幫你想藉口跟你太太開脫，」洛基一邊替他整理好領結和胸花，他們站得那麼近，他甚至可以聞到索爾身上汗水混合了古龍水和雄性氣息的味道：「是嫌我不夠忙嗎？」  
  
「我悶壞了嘛，婚禮太無聊了。」索爾低下頭，看著他沒有血緣關係的弟弟替他拉整領口：「……剛剛那是怎麼回事？」  
  
「麵包師傅想留他的准女婿在美國。」洛基拍了拍他的肩膀，弄掉上頭的脂粉：「不是什麼大事，幾通電話可以搞定。」  
  
「參謀大人真忙啊。」索爾低下視線，長長的金色睫毛在書房的光線裡顫動著，試圖找出眼前這個人臉上任何一點情緒的起伏。  
  
「誰讓西西里人在婚禮這天特別好說話呢。」洛基避開了他的視線，走向桌子拿起自己剛剛沒喝完的威士忌，故作輕鬆地說：「巴德爾到了。」  
  
「他到了？」索爾驚訝地問，臉色明亮地像個孩子一樣：「什麼時候的事情，怎麼沒告訴我？」  
  
「誰叫你剛剛正忙著呢。」洛基笑了，沒有去看他的臉：「走吧，你也很久沒見到范達爾了，是不是？」  
  
他像是想要快點離開這裡一樣，轉身離開的步伐有一點急促，而他希望索爾沒有注意到。  
  
索爾看著他快步離開的表情很複雜，好像是塞了滿嘴的苦藥，可是他很快收斂起那個表情，開口叫他。  
  
「洛基。」  
  
洛基聞聲在門前停了下來，知道自己被看穿了，所以他等著索爾走向他，好像他所能做到最大的努力就是不逃走。  
  
索爾停在他面前，低下頭來，眼裡有海洋，有星星，有全世界的女人都會希望擁有的深情，可是洛基覺得自己沒有力氣去看，於是他閉上眼睛等待。  
  
  
  
 _My darling, until I saw you, I never felt this way  
  
And nobody else before you, Ever has heard me say  
  
You are my one love, My life, I live for you  
  
I have but one heart, To give to you  
_  
  
  
情歌繼續纏綿地唱著，洛基記得，當他們還小的時候，他們會躲開所有人，躲在閣樓裡用索爾修好的留聲機聽唱盤。那個連空氣都很沈重、充滿灰塵和破舊雜物的閣樓裡，卻是他覺得最接近天堂的地方。  
  
就是在那個閣樓裡，十二歲的索爾問他能不能吻他，當他說好時，他吻在他的嘴脣上。  
  
  
  
 _You are my one love, My life, I live for you  
  
I have but one heart, To give to you……_  
  
  
  
他們在情歌結束時分開，一陣更激昂的尖叫傳來，讓他知道他們待得太久了。  
  
「今晚留下來？」索爾說，藍眼睛深邃得幾乎發黑，問話時比起愉快，卻更像在忍耐什麼。  
  
「看起來你剛剛的對手技巧不好啊。」洛基有些嘲諷地說，但在索爾能開口之前，他就再次露出了那迷人的，令他無法拒絕或發怒的表情，在他耳邊輕聲回答：「當然，親愛的哥哥，如果你這樣希望。」  
  
  
  
他們一前一後地踏出書房，一如以往地平常。他們有個共識，任何發生在他們之間的事情只留在他們之間，而索爾只是跟隨著他的步伐老練而優雅地踏在那條微妙的線上，洛基很聰明，經過多年的摸索和嘗試，他找到了既能維持他們之間親密又足夠使這件事情不見天日的平衡，洛基說過他們這是走在懸崖旁邊一不小心就會粉身碎骨，索爾聽了只是笑著吻他說，那你得同我一起死了，希望你不介意。  
  
洛基起先沒回話，但他的綠眼睛在笑，笑得好像要哭出來一樣，索爾以為自己說錯了話，落機就說，只要我不是獨自一人就行，親愛的哥哥，地獄我都跟你去。  
  
  
  
只要這是你所希望的。  
  
  
  
  
他們所有人都記得這是個風和日麗的一天，很久以後，當洛基看著婚禮上的新郎在車上被索爾的教父親手絞死時，他仍然會想起那是個美麗的日子，那天，穿著軍服的巴德爾站在索爾身邊，挽著後來成為他妻子的南娜，新娘年輕而美麗，孩子依舊歡笑，索爾親吻他妻子的臉頰，歌手在遠處對著眾人獻唱，那時候奧丁還活著，一切都很安穩而安全，奧丁森家族的帝國似乎會永遠持續下去，直到永遠。  
  
  
  
在攝影師忙著指揮眾人站好時，他看見索爾對著他眨了眨眼。他的笑容就像他第一天認識他時一樣溫暖英俊，他海藍的眼睛因為滿滿的笑意而幾乎閃爍起來，然後他們很快分開視線，挽著各自的妻子，按著孩子的肩膀，對相機露出微笑。  
  
  
  
這是洛基・勞菲森的家族，他愛他們，他愛索爾，而當他這樣的人說他愛一個人時，他是真的非常愛他。  
  
他後來把這張相片放在自己的書桌上，放在他和索爾童年時唯一的一張合照旁，每一次他看見這兩張照片時，他都會禁不住想起這場婚禮。  
  
  
  
  
那是個風和日麗的一天，他想，他看向窗外，以免自己在索爾被相機暫停的笑臉面前掉下眼淚。那是個風和日麗的一天。  
  
  
  



	2. 第二部 獻給昨日的花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他在遇見索爾之前最大的願望，就是每天能夠吃飽，每天晚上可以找到安全的地方睡覺，然後每天早上他可以平安無事地醒來，但在遇見索爾之後，他的願望變得越來越大，越來越貪婪，現在他最想要的，是當索爾繼承了這個家族時，他可以在他身旁，俯瞰這個帝國向他新的國王致敬，他想要這個未來國王唯一的愛。  
> 他想，誰讓他終究是個無可救藥的貪婪敗類。
> 
> R18注意

 

  
洛基覺得自己快要死了。  
  
  
他可以感覺自己的腦子在頭殼裡面幾乎要沸騰起來，不論他怎樣張口呼吸都無法找到足夠的空氣維持清醒，彷彿有什麼東西抓著他的後腦想要把他拉進某個深邃的，充滿愉悅的黑色宇宙；快感像是電流一樣從他身體剩下的部分竄過他的全身而來，讓他不能克制的顫抖痙攣起來。  
  
眼下除了皺巴巴的床單、枕頭和床頭的胡桃木床架以外，他什麼都看不見，他只知道自己得抱緊擋在自己和床架之間的枕頭來防止自己撞上，身後正在猛烈撞擊自己的男人用力之狠，撞到的地方又是那樣準確地令他戰慄，他得咬住被單來阻止自己忘情地在他們父母的屋簷底下大聲呻吟起來，然而他之所以知道要那麼做並不是因為他還有多少剩餘的理智，在他幾乎失神的扭動著腰肢去迎合他的動作時，他總是咬著牙，不論多舒服、多愉悅，他都只會發出輕輕的，像小貓一樣的呻吟，不論他們人在哪裡：那是他長年下來累積的第二本能，在他們還是男孩的時候就養成的習慣。  
  
他們有很多習慣是不用言說的，比方說他知道索爾在他身後進出的越來越快了，所以他知道他把自己翻過來用全身的重量壓著他只是時間早晚的問題；索爾會壓著他的頸子逼迫他低頭觀看他引以為豪的陽物進出自己身體的興奮模樣，他會咬他的耳朵和脖子，像是想要把他吃下去一樣瘋狂而貪婪，他會掰開他的嘴想要聽見他的呻吟和哭喊，要他在顫抖著射精時喊自己的名字，一雙手同時掐著他的臀瓣或胸部，像要把他壓碎一樣在他們倒向床鋪時遲遲不肯從他身上離開。  
  
但今天索爾沒那麼做，索爾把他翻過來之後握著他的腳踝，把他長長的雙腿摺疊在他的腰際兩側，然後扶著他的腰開始更快的抽插，洛基很瘦，但是臀部仍算圓潤，所以陰囊撞擊在他下身的聲音甚至比他嗚噎的愉悅呻吟還要響亮；他抓著床單賣力地挺起腰，帶著妖豔的表情收縮肉穴裡柔軟溫暖的肌肉，然後聽著這試圖把他操到升天的野獸嘶吼起來。  
  
「洛基。」索爾像在喃喃自語一樣，彷彿這是他遺忘語言之後僅僅記得的一個詞彙：「洛基。」  
  
洛基抓著他的肩膀，儘管他的眼睛幾乎都要不能對焦，只要再一推就可以把他頂上巔峰，他還是不忘記要維持他的風騷，他張開嘴呻吟，看他兄長隱忍著隨時都要射精的嚴肅表情，帶著臉上的潮紅汗水和眼裡因為過度滿足而幾乎要掉下來的眼淚對他微笑起來：「哥哥……」  
  
  
  
他們總是一起高潮的，以前會有幾次索爾沒能忍住，在他射出來以前就先在他的肉穴裡射滿濁白，那時候他們還不知道保險套的存在，索爾也只知道和他弟弟做愛的滋味，所以洛基為此吃不少苦頭……他一邊喘息等待身體裡狂暴的浪潮褪去，一邊睜開眼睛，看見索爾仍然把雙臂撐在自己的兩側，盯著自己試圖找回呼吸，他的表情像是剛剛歷死歸來，眼神裡卻帶著性愛後特有的滿足和狂喜，洛基微笑起來，伸手去觸碰他的臉頰，摸著他凌亂的金髮。  
  
噢，索爾，他張開嘴想要說話，但是仍然喘不過氣，幸好下一秒索爾便襲擊了他，用吻來解決這個問題。  
  
他已經忘記有多少次他以為自己會在他的吻裡窒息，索爾吻他有時溫柔得像是怕他化掉，有時卻又任性妄為，自我得像是十四歲的少年在尋求確認和慰藉，可是毋庸置疑地，他的吻總是讓他感覺這個世界上沒有比自己更重要的人存在，儘管他也會開玩笑地問自己，有多少人曾經和他一樣這麼想。  
  
彷彿看穿了他的心思，索爾短暫地和他分開，盯著他看了許久，兩個人的呼吸混在一起，洛基找到時間穩住了自己的心跳，正想開玩笑的問他為何如此嚴肅，索爾便低下頭去吻了他，這一次在額頭上，在髮間，在臉頰，然後他狠狠地抱緊了他，把他摟在懷裡像是他們第一次做完愛的那個下午一樣。  
  
洛基於是知道，就算是謊言，他也會相信自己在這一刻是特別的。  
  
  
  
他在遇見索爾之前最大的願望，就是每天能夠吃飽，每天晚上可以找到安全的地方睡覺，然後每天早上他可以平安無事地醒來，但在遇見索爾之後，他的願望變得越來越大，越來越貪婪，現在他最想要的，是當索爾繼承了這個家族時，他可以在他身旁，俯瞰這個帝國向他新的國王致敬，他想要這個未來國王唯一的愛。  
  
他想，誰讓他終究是個無可救藥的貪婪敗類。  
  
  
  
「幾點了？」  
  
索爾坐在床沿看他戴錶，他點的菸被他拿在手上把玩，但是並不真的想要抽它。  
  
洛基聽到這個問題，卻是先轉頭去看索爾身後的時鐘。  
  
「快十二點。」洛基回答，把自己的領帶繫上：「代表我該走了。」  
  
索爾站起身來走到他身後，親吻他的脖子。  
  
「別去太久。」他低聲說，聲音低低地和洛基的整個胸腔共鳴：「土耳其人的事情，還得靠你安排，中國城那裡的事情也一樣……」  
  
「也不想想是誰惹出來的事呢，哥哥。」洛基笑了，看著鏡子裡貼著他輕吻的男人：「我明白了，有什麼進展就電話聯絡吧，我去去就回來。」  
  
他伸手去拿自己的外套，索爾還站在原地不動，在他穿好西裝正準備去拿自己的公事包時，索爾又叫住了他：「洛基。」  
  
洛基一轉頭，索爾就吻了他，這次很輕，像是在撒嬌。  
  
「我又不是你的情婦，」洛基在他退開時笑了，費力地把苦澀全吞下去：「就算不這麼做我也還是會替你收拾善後的。」  
  
「我知道，」索爾看著他：「所以才要這樣做。」  
  
  
  
洛基愣了一下，他有很長一陣子不說話，直到最後他突然笑起來，但是表情憂傷得令索爾皺起眉頭。  
  
「……怎麼了？」他問，擔心地握住了洛基的肩膀。  
  
「沒什麼，」洛基搖搖頭：「我只是在想，真荒唐啊，我們，這是在做什麼呢。」  
  
  
  
偶爾，他會在狂歡過後突然清醒，像個在嘉年華會裡失去理智縱情聲色的虔誠教徒，突然意識到自己做了什麼事情而惶恐地發抖，生怕上帝的怒火將把他燒成灰燼；唯一不同的是洛基並不怕上帝，比起上帝很多事情更加駭人，其中一個便是如果他們關起門來享有的秘密被人發現了，索爾會失去所有他引以為傲的名聲，不是作為一個丈夫，而是作為一個家族的underboss，一個將要繼承父業的王子，他將一無所有。  
  
洛基・勞菲森是索爾從街上撿回來的野孩子，他的父親是個酒鬼，母親是個精神不正常的瞎子，在他們八歲那年，他在亨利街一百二十一號的檯階前遇見了索爾，『教父』奧丁的長子，從此之後他便成為了奧丁森家族的一份子，這個家族待他如己出，儘管他從未正式地成為一個奧丁森，他也不是個西西里人，但他仍然被視為這個家族的一員，他從法學院畢業之後，便來到教父跟前宣誓他的忠誠，就像很久很久以前他被索爾帶回家裡時那樣，教父接納了他。  
  
而索爾也一樣，儘管他是個暴躁而且沒有耐性、衝動又任性的孩子，儘管他從小便知道用拳頭來樹立高於一切的權威，儘管他會對自己親生的弟弟佛雷德拳打腳踢，他卻從未作賤過洛基，他甚至會在吻他之前徵詢他的同意，他會用那雙打架受傷纏著繃帶的手摸著他的臉，拭去他因為噩夢而落下的眼淚，就算在最粗暴的性愛裡他也總是看著他，好像深怕自己會不小心走得太遠。  
  
洛基不曉得他們是怎麼走到這裡的。他們都結了婚，有了各自的孩子，他的第一個兒子接在索爾的女兒後兩個月出生，孩子出生的晚上索爾接他去醫院，兩人把車停在車上無人的河堤上做愛，激烈得讓他在親吻妻子的臉頰時都還在瑟瑟發抖。  
  
索爾仍然會去找他的情婦，仍然會在他妻子的床上盡他作為丈夫的義務，他們不再是那個住在大宅子裡沒有辦法到街上去找樂子的年輕男孩，可是他們始終沒有停下索要對方的舉動，他也始終無法拒絕索爾的任何要求，因為他需要這個，他需要索爾愛他，不論這有多麼可笑和荒唐。  
  
「什麼讓你這樣想？」索爾抓著他的肩膀，覺得胃像是在自由落體一樣下沉，但他本能地變得粗暴來掩飾自己的恐懼：「這沒有什麼好荒唐的，洛基，從來就沒有。」  
  
或許對你而言沒有，洛基看著他心想，你可以在妹妹的婚禮上搞伴娘，在兄弟初為人父的那晚把他壓在雪佛龍的後座操他，可以和一整條街上的女孩親吻，然後回到他們躲藏的閣樓裡把他壓在地上。  
  
洛基覺得自己遲早有一天會瘋掉，但是，不是今天，今天他很享受這種瘋狂，他依舊願意相信索爾愛他，而且只愛他。  
  
「你總是知道怎樣讓我安心呢。」他微笑，知道怎樣讓索爾覺得沒事了：「哥哥。」  
  
「我是你的兄弟。」索爾有些不確定，但是他還是掀起嘴角：「要我送你去機場嗎？」  
  
「不用這樣獻殷勤，親愛的哥哥，司機應該在等我了。」  
  
索爾皺起眉頭：「下飛機之後立刻給我電話，知道嗎？」  
  
「我儘量。」洛基去握門把，沒有看到索爾落寞的眼神：「晚安，哥哥，有個好夢。」  
  
  
  
他不是他的情婦，他是他的兄弟，然而很多時候，就像現在一樣，洛基不知道對索爾而言這有沒有差別，一樣都是用愛情去換取，他只不過是比那些情婦多了一點臥房以外的附加價值。  
  
有一天他會停下的，為了索爾，他會拒絕他的，可是那不是今天，因為今天他仍然需要相信索爾愛他，而且只愛他。他仍然需要相信，索爾一直回來是因為他真的在乎，而不是因為他需要用這些來換取他的忠誠。  
  
而洛基總是在關上房門後才想起來，他沒有說謊，因為就算索爾不親吻他，不愛他，不碰觸他，他也別無選擇地只能繼續走這條荊棘碎石鋪成的道路。  
  
  
  
因為他無可救藥地愛著索爾，而且只愛索爾，為了索爾他願意做任何事情，他願意殺人、偷竊、搶劫、說謊、欺騙、乞討，他願意落入地獄，只要索爾希望他那麼做。  
  
  
  
他只能在夢裡向他從不相信的上帝和神靈祈求，希望他兄弟也如此愛他。  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
巴德爾記得他們小時候的事情。  
  
他的兩個哥哥，索爾和佛雷德時常取笑他小個子，不願意帶著他到街上去玩，但是那個有一天突然出現在家裡，被他父親收養的兄弟洛基，總是對他很好。  
  
洛基對誰都很好，他很溫和很優雅，在那之前，巴德爾從不知道那種事情可以發生在一個男孩身上：佛雷德很懦弱，索爾很勇猛，而洛基溫柔又聰明，讓著每個人，每個人都愛他，包括巴德爾。當媽媽帶著妹妹康妮去買菜時，她會讓洛基看好巴德爾，而洛基會一整個下午都讓巴德爾坐在他的懷裡，一本一本地念著父親給他買的故事書。  
  
他喜歡那樣，他喜歡洛基清楚的嗓音念的故事，他喜歡洛基身上的味道，明明那和他聞起來一樣，但是在洛基身上總是格外好聞；伴著唱盤放著的情歌，他常常沒有聽完一個故事便在他懷裡沉沉睡去，再次醒來時，他會在他母親懷裡，而洛基會和索爾在院子裡玩，或在那個他爬不上的閣樓裡放唱盤，他看著那個他搆不到的伸縮梯子，心想，有一天他長大了，他也要上去那裡。  
  
可惜的是等他長到了索爾和洛基的年紀，他們倆又一起變成了更年長的男孩，他花了一些時間才意識到，他永遠不可能追上這兩個人，他們之間差的四年兩個月多一點，終究比他想得還要遠，他永遠都是那個他們留在身後的小弟，他永遠都無法與他們並肩。  
  
他愛他的兄弟，他真的愛他們，他愛他所有的家人，而洛基也是他的家人之一，這點從未改變，但或許就是因為如此，才讓其他所有的事情都更加難以承受。  
  
  
  
他看著手上的香菸在眼前化為輕煙，聽見那扇門打開又關上的聲音。  
  
他沒有動，也不打算動，但是當洛基走到門廊盡頭時，卻因為看見他坐在樓梯口而動彈不得。  
  
他知道，因為他可以從牆上的鏡子裡看見他眼裡閃過的驚慌。  
  
「巴德爾。」洛基站到他面前，語氣有些尷尬。  
  
「嗨，」巴德爾抬起頭，看著洛基：「哥哥。」  
  
「……你沒有回城裡去嗎？」看了看手錶，決定否認他所有的心虛：「要不要順便送你？」  
  
「不用了，」巴德爾沒有看著他，他也不知道自己為什麼要這樣做，但是他此刻覺得那麼受傷那麼累，他幾乎沒有辦法移動自己，就像半小時前他正打算去敲門時聽見門後傳來的聲音時一樣：「我打算陪陪媽媽。」  
  
他沒有說自己站在門口多久才終於找到力氣到樓梯口坐下來，又花了多少力氣才點起這一支菸，他不覺得洛基會有興趣。他告訴自己沒有什麼好傷心的，但是他可以感覺自己就像隻受傷的動物，渾身浴血。  
  
「你女朋友呢？」洛基別開臉：「送她回去了？」  
  
巴德爾點點頭。  
  
「是嗎，」洛基接口：「沒機會和她道別實在太遺憾了，她看起來是個好女孩。」  
  
他們之間的尷尬令巴德爾羞愧。他用眼角看見洛基的表情，那令他羞愧。讓他露出這種表情從來不是他的本意。  
  
「可惜不是義大利人。」巴德爾於是露出微笑，希望這能讓洛基相信，他沒有看見或聽見什麼。  
  
「我想你父親是不會介意這點的。」洛基於是也微笑起來，儘管巴德爾幾乎可以看見他握著公事包的手指已經泛白：「晚安，巴德爾，早點睡吧 。」  
  
「你要上哪？」巴德爾看著他下樓。  
  
「加州，」洛基停下，為自己戴上了帽子：「為了父親疼愛的教子，非走一趟不可。」  
  
「……」巴德爾深沈的棕色雙眼看著他，過了一會才說：「那麼，回頭見了。」  
  
洛基露出微笑。  
  
「回頭見，巴德爾。」  
  
  
  
巴德爾看著他離開，聽見別館的門關上，聽見莊園大門打開，聽著汽車遠去。他知道洛基這趟不論是去做什麼，他都會成功的，因為他是個魔鬼，最美麗最無情的魔鬼；他沒有靈魂，只有一張可以編織無數花言巧語和謊言的嘴，卻沒有人知道，實話和沈默是他最致命的武器。  
  
  
  
他之所以知道是因為，在他接到兵單的那個星期，他回家慶祝父親的生日，在餐桌上他告訴了所有的兄弟姐妹他要去從軍，索爾發怒了，說如果他早點說的話以父親的影響力絕對可以讓他逃過兵役，佛雷德怯懦地沒有開口，洛基一邊按住索爾的手一邊勸他不要這麼做。  
  
太好了，你真會挑時間，在父親生日這天讓他心碎。索爾一邊抱怨一邊領著眾人到門口去迎接父親，巴德爾坐在那裡正要拿出菸來，洛基卻離開了人群回到餐廳裡。  
  
有一瞬間，巴德爾知道自己的眼神一定出賣了自己，他正想要微笑，洛基卻對他搖搖頭。  
  
「巴德爾，暫時別提這件事情好嗎？今天難得大家都在。」  
  
然後洛基便離開了。  
  
在眾人在門口大叫“驚喜”時，巴德爾把菸點燃，他覺得自己正在默默地死去，從未有一刻，他比現在更加孤寂。  
  
  
  
那天晚上當他要搭上保鏢的車回家時，等在車門旁的卻是洛基。  
  
「巴德爾，」洛基示意他上車：「保利生病了，今晚我正好順路載你回去。」  
  
「……」巴德爾仍然為了餐桌上的事情感到受傷，所以他只是淡淡地說：「辛苦你了啊，參謀大人。」  
  
「在說什麼啊。」洛基搖頭苦笑：「上車吧。」  
  
車子駛離了莊園，開上了當時還沒有完全整修好的柏油路，在一片漆黑中只有幾輛車子和他們開在同一個方向。巴德爾把車窗搖下來，他喜歡這裡勝過紐約，晚上可以看見滿天的星星。  
  
「我很高興你沒有在餐桌上和父親說這件事情。」洛基在第一個紅燈處停下時這樣說。  
  
因為你請我不要說。巴德爾看著窗外心想。  
  
「我覺得，你做這樣的決定以前，應該至少要和我們商量一下。」洛基開始勸說她：「父親和索爾都很擔心你，這畢竟是戰爭……」  
  
巴德爾的肩膀縮了一下，並不是因為戰爭，而是他明白了為什麼洛基會來找他談這件事情。  
  
「我不在乎。」他冷淡地說，拿出香菸點燃，洛基擔憂地看了他一眼，然後把視線放回到夜晚的道路上。  
  
「但是我們在乎，巴德爾。」洛基皺起眉頭，在換燈號時踩下油門：「我們是你的家人……」  
  
「噢？」  
  
洛基的眼裡閃過憂慮，那讓巴德爾知道他踩到了洛基的痛腳，儘管他一直都很小心，他和索爾都是，只有笨蛋佛雷德會用這件事情攻擊洛基，然後被索爾痛毆……但是今晚他覺得自己無法繼續下去，他夾著菸的手指在輕微顫抖，他覺得憤怒而且傷心，而洛基眼裡閃過的無助讓他覺得自己至少還掌握著一點最起碼的控制。  
  
「你根本不在乎，洛基，不需要騙我，我們都很清楚是索爾要你來說服我的，你根本不在乎我去幹嘛，也不在乎我這個蠢蛋要去戰場上送死……」  
  
「你在說什麼？」洛基一邊看著前方的車子，一邊皺眉問：「巴德爾，我們都很愛你，你知道的……」  
  
巴德爾不知道自己為什麼著了魔，或許是因為在餐桌上他被迫強顏歡笑，或許是因為他愛了一輩子的男人對自己根本沒有義務之外的情感，或許是因為他以為可以借此得到對方力挽狂瀾的阻止，卻在他們終於能獨處時發現他之所以在這裡是因為他的兄長要求他這樣做而已。他就要死了，就要上戰場去了，可是儘管如此洛基眼裡還是沒有他，也永遠不會有。  
  
所以他冷笑起來，狠狠地把所有的傷心和屈辱都奉還回去：「不像你愛索爾那樣吧？」  
  
他用眼角看見洛基的肩膀垮了下來，他知道自己得逞了，他感到滿足，但是又覺得痛苦得想哭：「噢，不用否認，你以為我真那麼笨嗎？其他人都不知道，可是我看得很清楚，你們在閣樓裡幹了什麼，到城裡去幹了什麼，爸爸和媽媽出門時，你們把其他人遣走，在房裡幹了什……洛基！」  
  
  
  
在車子失控前一刻，巴德爾穩住了方向盤，讓車子衝向了路旁的空地，當車子終於在路旁剎車停了下來時，恐懼彷彿讓他清醒了一般，他意識到自己做了什麼並慌張地看向駕駛，他知道自己應該要質問他在幹什麼，但是他看到洛基被對向車道的車燈照亮的臉時，他卻什麼也說不出來。  
  
洛基沒有哭，可是他看起來像是死了一樣蒼白，他看著前方，握著方向盤的雙手在顫抖，他看起來好像一下子又變成了那個衣著破舊，瑟瑟發抖的男孩，巴德爾是知道的，他知道洛基最害怕的是什麼，他正想開口解釋他不會告訴任何人，洛基永遠都會是他的家人時，洛基開口了。  
  
  
  
數年後，康妮的婚禮這天，他在台階上坐到天亮，抽完了口袋裡僅有的那包菸，戰爭結束了，他仍然活著，但是他就像離開之前一樣憤怒，失望和痛苦。  
  
他聽到鳥鳴，聽到客廳的時鐘報時，聽到遠方教堂的鐘聲，早晨的空氣讓他終於有力氣站起來，走到窗邊去把燃盡的菸蒂扔出窗外。  
  
  
  
他當然只能傷害洛基，因為他想要他記得自己，想要在他的心上留下記號，哪怕是長長的、醜陋的傷疤。  
  
  
  
「這不是索爾的錯，」洛基顫抖著，看向他時美麗的眼睛裡蓄滿了淚水，慌張而且驚恐地如同掉進網中的野獸：「求你不要告訴任何人，這會毀了他，是我……」  
  
他不知道哪件事情比較讓他傷心，是洛基認為他會背叛家人、告訴任何人這件事情，還是他終於知道，比起被逐出家門，洛基更害怕的是索爾因此受累，他最大的恐懼不是為了他自己，而是為了維護他心愛的男人，他可以把他童年時日夜做的那個再一次孤身一人的噩夢給拋在一旁。  
  
他不是不知道洛基全心全意地愛著索爾，他不是不知道索爾也一樣絕望地回應著他的愛，就是因為知道，所以他才覺得格外痛苦，因為這兩個人之間的事情從來就沒有他插手的餘地，他存不存在對他們，對洛基來說，從來就是無關緊要的事情，因為他的世界只需要索爾就可以完整，這個總是跟在他屁股後面轉的小弟弟不論多愛他，都沒有索爾的一個眼神、一個親吻來得重要。  
  
  
  
他沈默了很久，他從來就不是個愛講話的孩子，因為他知道自己只要一開口，一定會有人受到傷害，他已經證明了這一點，不需要更多的死傷。  
  
「我從來就沒有想要那麼做，」他最後是這樣說的，他溫柔地說：「讓你哭泣從來不是我想要做的事情，哥哥，我愛你們，我愛你們兩個，我不會讓任何人毀了他，或者傷害你……」  
  
洛基的肩膀在顫抖，愧疚和羞恥令巴德爾難堪，他在內心嘆息，知道他這一次非走不可。  
  
「讓我走吧。」巴德爾於是轉身回去坐好，他閉上眼睛，希望自己從未存在過：「讓我離開，對所有人都好。」  
  
  
  
可是我不想要你走。  
  
天可憐見，只要有這句話，他就絕對不會走的。  
  
可是洛基沒有說話。過了很久很久，他開口說的第一句話是：「我載你回去吧。」  
  
  
  
明明知道是自己選擇要逃走，要放棄，為什麼在別人也鬆手時仍然會覺得如此疼痛，這是巴德爾始終不明白的事情。  
  
明明那張美麗的嘴可以吐出那麼多安撫人心的話語，但是最後他選擇用最赤裸醜惡的實話和最刺耳的沈默來回答他。  
  
他是知道的，或許對洛基而言，他帶著這個秘密死在戰場上更好也說不一定。  
  
  
  
  
「啊，你起床啦？」當索爾穿著背心，一頭亂髮地從房間裡出來時，就看見巴德爾坐在窗邊：「你昨晚什麼時候回來的？」  
  
「很晚，」巴德爾簡短地說，對他尊敬的兄長露出微笑：「早安，哥哥。」  
  
「早安，小子，昨天玩得開心嗎？」索爾走過他身邊，準備下樓：「你怎麼啦？臉色很差呢，喝多了？」  
  
巴德爾輕笑，把菸捻熄。  
  
「沒什麼，我只是做了個噩夢。」他說。  
  
「這把年紀還做噩夢？小弟，你真是厲害啊。」索爾爽朗地大笑起來，對他揮手：「走吧，我想媽媽已經做好早餐了，我餓死啦……」  
  
  
  
幾天之後他聽克萊門札說了洛基在好萊塢做的好事，在教父的授意之下他砍了製作公司老闆六十萬美金的賽馬馬頭放在他的被單裡，來說服他讓范達爾出演那個他想要的角色。  
  
  
  
從那天開始，他就經常做噩夢，一直到很久之後他都還做著那個噩夢。  
  
他夢見他在一張大床上醒來，身上滿是鮮血，當他順著血的蹤跡掀開了被單時，他最鍾愛的那張臉孔在那裡等著他，依舊美麗得像是活著時一樣，  
  
宛如一朵獻給昨日的花。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ：3  
> 感謝腦燒邪的編輯與beta，這裡用到了教父電影第二集結尾的餐桌場景，希望你喜歡，  
> 我們要用力推廣優雅又冷靜的斯文敗類參謀>:3


	3. 第三部 兄弟

 

  
小時候的索爾一直以為愛是很單純的事情，有一天他會碰上一個義大利姑娘，有一群孩子，他就像風流的義大利男人一樣，可以有一堆情婦，他會愛她們，但是尊敬自己的妻子，然後他們全都會快快樂樂的這樣度過一生。

  
但那都是他在亨利街一百二十一號遇見那個男孩以前的事情了。

 

 

洛基下樓來時，索爾不耐煩地在門廊前走動的樣子立刻出現在眼前，他穿著夾克來回踱步的樣子已經足夠引起管理員的白眼和注意，就連路過的學生似乎都知道別去招惹他，所以當洛基快步迎向前時，管理員驚訝的表情讓洛基忍不住苦笑了起來。  
「索爾，」他迎接他的兄長，看著他把菸蒂隨手扔掉：「你怎麼來了？」  
這是一九三六年，洛基二十歲，還在念大學的某個晚上，他身上還穿著學校的毛衣，看起來有些書呆子氣，不像索爾雖然和他一樣年輕，穿著打扮卻都已經像個大人了。  
索爾高中畢業後沒有上大學，並且已經跟著他的教父開始在組織裡活動一陣了，他和索爾通常只有放假時才會碰面，因為索爾幾乎不會想要到大學裡頭來找他。他看著戶外的雨，心想，這也許是為什麼他會來。  
「嗨，洛基，」索爾露出神氣活現的輕蔑微笑：「我能進去了嗎？你們這兒的保全真討厭，一直攔我，他們知不知道我是誰啊？」  
「等等，你得換證件才行，」洛基擋下他：「你有帶著嗎？」  
當他們終於進到洛基那間單人房並且關上房門時，索爾的第一句話是：「洛基，I was made.」  
洛基當然知道那是什麼意思。那代表他親愛的兄弟在家族成員的介紹下，得到了一份契約，那份契約指定他殺掉某個人；然後，他會被帶領到某個地點進行某個儀式，當他燃燒了那張聖人的圖像時，他會說，如果我背叛我的家族，我會像這個聖人被焚燒一樣在地獄裡被烈火吞噬。  
聖象焚盡的時候，索爾就是這個家族的正式成員了。  
「索爾，」洛基笑了起來，衷心地為了索爾語氣和表情裡不能壓抑的喜悅而喜悅：「我真為你感到驕傲，哥哥。」  
「克萊門札說我幹得很漂亮，」索爾說，比手畫腳起來：「兩槍，碰、碰，一下就解決了⋯⋯」  
「索爾，小聲點，」洛基笑道，替他倒了杯水：「別嚇著這些老百姓了。」  
出乎他意料之外，索爾很快就安靜了下來，而洛基知道那是什麼意思，除此之外還會是什麼呢？他很高興索爾來，但是他又不由得有些感傷，他可以感覺到空氣裡有東西正在醞釀，他看了索爾一眼，後者在床沿坐下，看著他的表情他認得，於是他放下了手上的水杯。  
「弟弟。」索爾說：「過來，我想看看你。」  
洛基看了一眼桌上擺著的書，他明天還有模擬考，他不覺得頭像他兄長的懷抱是個好主意，但是與他理智相違的，他本能地想念索爾的體溫，他想念索爾在他身體裡的感覺，他們上一次做愛已經是幾個月前的事情了，他心想，他需要這個。  
索爾拉過他的手，輕吻他的手腕，那動作令洛基興奮地發顫，他喜歡索爾親吻他，特別是手，那讓他覺得自己被他疼愛著⋯⋯他低下頭打起了哆嗦，下一秒索爾卻突然施力把他拉向了床上，他撞擊到床墊時悶哼一聲，索爾卻沒有停，他快速地掀起了他的上衣，把他的褲頭拉開，動作粗暴而且狂熱。  
「索爾，」洛基一邊別過頭讓他吻他的頸子，一邊昏沈地夢囈：「我明天還要考試⋯⋯」

索爾知道，因為他來之前，克萊門札就問過他了。  
「你弟弟不是還要考試？」他那胖嘟嘟的教父一邊把車停下一邊問。  
「沒關係，」索爾自信滿滿地說，看著一旁穿著大學毛衣的年輕男女走向古色古香的建築，拉好了領子：「是我的話，他會開門的，只是借住一晚而已。」  
「是啊，當然，」克萊門札聳聳肩，替自己點了根菸：「他畢竟是收養的孩子嘛，當然不會說不讓你進去，他太乖了。」  
索爾頓時覺得自己被雷電貫穿一樣，渾身刺痛。  
他不是不知道，只是，就像故事裡那個裸身的國王一樣，就算他一路都抱持著懷疑，卻非得要等到在遊行中被人指出自己衣不蔽體，他才知道自己有多可笑。  
他不是不知道洛基有多纖細敏感，會因為佛雷德那個笨蛋說他是路邊撿來的野孩子而在晚上偷偷哭泣，他不是不知道，為了不讓媽媽煩心，他總是乖巧地任媽媽吩咐，任比他小的巴德爾和康尼纏著，他不是不知道，洛基因為被自己撿回來的緣故，從來不會和索爾爭吵，儘管他知道索爾錯了，他也不會表現出來，最後都會順著索爾的意思去做，他以為洛基一直都是這樣的，總是溫順乖巧，儘管嘴巴有時會使壞，但是絕對不會當著別人的面頂撞任何人，任何被吩咐的事情都會完成，任何索爾要求的事情，他也從不拒絕。  
而索爾愛他這樣，他愛洛基是這個世界上唯一不會怕他、唯一不會拒絕他、唯一不會討厭他的人，洛基是他的，因為他不會聽其他手足的吩咐，索爾不會允許那發生，洛基是只屬於他自己一個人的手足，而他愛他的一切。  
可他知道，明明索爾對待他格外小心，格外溫柔，超過他任何的手足和所有的情人，骨子裡他還是有種地下世界的人才有的直覺：洛基害怕他。  
他希望全世界的人害怕自己，但是洛基不能，洛基不該是他們之中的一人，而一直到克萊門札這樣說時他才理解，洛基不是怕他，而是怕再一次被遺棄。

_當然，哥哥，只要你是這樣希望的。_  
好吧，索爾，我會去做。  
我知道了，我會的。  
可以，當然可以。

此刻，洛基被他扳倒在床上，下半身被他掛在腰間，兩條又細又長的腿分開在他身體兩側，他的衣服被拉開，印著學校校徽的毛衣被推到了胸口，一場久違的性愛一觸即發，他可以感覺到他的勃起貼著自己，就像他上次觸碰它時一樣溫暖，他一面覺得體溫升高口乾舌燥而且意識模糊，一面卻覺得渾身冰冷，比任何一刻都還要清醒。  
他用那雙殺過人的手握著他的腰，提著他的腿，用那張吻過無數女人好假裝自己依然走在正道上的嘴親吻他顫抖的肉體，神父說他們做的事情會招來天火毀滅一切，但是比起那個，他更害怕洛基允許他這麼做僅僅因為他必須在這個世界上生存下去。  
「索爾，」他美麗的兄弟喘息著，為了他的停頓而困惑：「索爾？」

只要說出就好了。索爾看著他心想，眼神滑過了他鍾愛的那對肩膀，那象牙白的鎖骨，他綠色的、像寶石般閃閃發亮的眼睛，他高高隆起的顴骨和笑起來讓他心跳失速的臉頰，只要說出來就好了，他不要他受傷，他說過他會保護他，他還可以挽回這一切，只要對他說，『你不需要做任何你不想做的事情⋯⋯』  
洛基曝露在空氣裡的身體輕輕顫抖，索爾握著他覺得自己罪大惡極，可是要是洛基因為這樣就拒絕他，他不確定自己還有繼續走在這條路上的勇氣。沒有洛基，奧丁曾說，沒有洛基的索爾像是一條瘋狗，他會在毀了別人以前先毀掉自己，而索爾儘管不服氣，卻在內心知道他說的沒錯，他想像不了失去洛基他的世界會變成什麼模樣，不只是為了他的功勳，不是為了他的作為，單純的就是因為他需要洛基作為他繼續往前的理由，他想要成為一家之主，他要洛基做他的參謀，他們要永遠在一起直到死亡將他們分離，就像Papa和Genco，他不願意接受其他任何的安排，他只想要洛基⋯⋯  
可是洛基想要他嗎？

洛基被他的表情嚇到了，他並不是打算拒絕索爾的，他沒有想過索爾會因為他的話而停下來，那不是他會做的事情，所以他連忙微笑說：「沒關係的，索爾，我已經讀完書了，你可以繼續⋯⋯」  
索爾看著他的眼神在瞬間變得那麼破碎，好像他幾乎要哭出來一樣，一個二十歲的大男孩，一個黑手黨的新血，一個為了剛殺完人而得意洋洋的男子在他身上露出這種表情，讓他渾身僵硬地失去了言語的能力。他從來沒有看過這樣的索爾，而那令他害怕，也許這是最後一次了，他想，也許這是索爾最後一次來找他，也許一切就要結束了⋯⋯

「哥哥？」  
他害怕地問，等待著最糟的結果。

 

 

那天索爾什麼都沒有說，之後也沒有，他只是如常地吻了洛基，然後兩人在他宿舍的床上和地上做得筋疲力竭像是什麼都沒有發生，他比往常更賣力的操他，洛基不得不咬著自己的手腕阻止哭叫穿過薄薄的牆壁，為了停下那張破床撞擊牆壁發出的聲音，他們最後是在鋪著床單的地毯上一起高潮的。  
當他抱著洛基射在他身體裡時唯一能想到的只有對不起，對不起，他感覺洛基顫抖著射在地上，全身上下都是他的記號和氣味；他明天一早還有一場攸關未來出路的考試，而他卻花整個晚上抬著屁股取悅他任性又殘酷的兄長。  
他不知道除此之外他還有什麼辦法告訴洛基，他是真的，真的非常愛他。而他會繼續如此絕望的試探，不斷逼迫他，壓榨他，折磨他，想要知道究竟他們能走多遠，能有多瘋狂。

他當時不知道的是，有些事情一但錯過時機，就再也不會再有當時臨門一腳的勇氣，他們已經過了可以回頭的時間，他已經中毒太深、走得太遠，現在想要放彼此一條生路或是洗心革面都已經太晚，就算他已經失去了洛基，他也要假裝擁有他到最後一刻，因為他是從來就不是個好人。  
但索爾奧丁森是個樂觀的人，他相信自己有一天一定會找到勇氣說出口的，他對自己有信心，他心想，他一定會說的，等到他確定自己強壯到能夠承受任何一種回答時，等到他找到了勇氣時，他一定會告訴洛基，儘管他不愛他也沒有關係，他不要他做任何他不想做的事情，他可以不用愛他，可以不用接受他的吻和性，可以反抗，可以離開，地獄，他可以不用跟著自己去，他永遠都會是他的兄弟，儘管他比那還要多。

有一天他一定會說的，他想，然後把他壓進懷裡親吻，呼吸他身上甜蜜的空氣，聽洛基喘息時發出的聲音。對不起，有一天他一定會說的，但是不是今天，今天他還沒有聽見答案的勇氣，今天他還是不能確定洛基到底是不是真像他希望的一樣愛他，今天他還是沒有一個人去地獄的勇氣。

 

 

 

 

「安靜，安靜些。」

  
此刻，他從未感到如此恐懼和焦慮。  
他的世界在旋轉，他的宇宙在失速，他剛出生的孩子在他妻子懷裡大哭，彷彿感知了風暴的葉子一樣，在狂風將至的夜色裡瑟瑟發抖。  
他從未想過父親是可以倒下的，他從未想過父親會老，會死，在他還小時，他總覺得他的父親無所不能，他的父親不是凡人。  
一直到土耳其人的殺手在他身上開了五個洞為止，某一部份的他都相信他的父親會永遠活著，永遠統治這個帝國，而那一部份的他並不介意一輩子給他父親打下手，因為那讓他感覺很安全，像他還是孩子的時候一樣，當他父親一手牽著他，一手牽著洛基時，他會覺得，這個世界完成了最好的平衡。  
有一天你成為了這個家的Don，讓洛基做你的參謀，你們兩個能成的，奧丁曾經這樣說過。  
而洛基這個時候又在哪裡？他焦慮的心想，他已經嘗試聯絡他整整一個小時了，但是沒有人接電話，沒有人知道他在哪⋯⋯  
電話鈴響了，他接起來，示意珍把孩子抱到別的房間去：「洛基？」  
「索爾奧丁森？」一個陌生的聲音回答他。  
「我是。」索爾緊繃起來：「你⋯⋯」  
「洛基勞菲森在我們手上。」

索爾不確定自己聽進去了剩下的對話，他只覺得一瞬間，自己的五臟六腑都被人緊緊握在手裡，疼痛得讓他忘記怎麼呼吸。  
沒來由地，在對方告訴自己這件事情的瞬間，他想起了洛基從加州回來那天晚上的事情。

  
『馬頭？真虧你想得到。』他笑著，把菸從洛基手上接過來，他們躺在床上渾身赤裸，像是發完情的少年一樣慵懶地不願移動：『你真是個小無賴，是不是？』  
『那可不是普通的馬。』洛基的腦袋靠在他的腰上，黑髮散落著，看來格外誘人：『那是他的寶貝，索爾，這就是我和你的不同。』  
『怎麼說？』索爾吸了口菸，眼睛顧著看洛基長長的腿延伸向床的邊緣。  
『殺了一個人，他只能死一次，』洛基說，看著天花板的模樣就像他第一次親吻他時一樣純潔而且無辜：『奪走了他最心愛的人和東西，你可以在殺死他前讓他先死一回。』

索爾忘記自己當時回答了什麼，但是那時候他可以感覺到，自己最原始的本能裡閃過了一絲恐懼。  
 _奪走了他最心愛的人和東西，你可以在殺死他前讓他先死一回。_  
洛基笑著說這句話的表情，他長長的睫毛和閃閃動人的眼睛，讓他幾乎無法呼吸。

 

他正想要開口咆哮，對方卻打斷了他。

「我們會放他走，兩個小時後派人到貝姿街和二十一街口接他。聽聽他有什麼要對你說的。」

絞繩鬆開了，索爾困惑地感覺到所有的惶恐像潮水般後退，但是他餘悸猶存，剛剛內臟被掐住了的痛苦還沒有散開，他掛上電話時嘗試了兩次，這才發現自己的手顫抖得連話筒都對不準。  
他扶著廚房的流理臺，覺得自己像是虛脫了一樣，被人抽走了身體裡所有的力氣和自信，他從來沒有想過他會因為一句話而如此潰不成軍，但是他的確在接到那通電話的瞬間，兵敗如山倒地喪失了所有繼續戰鬥下去的力量。

當門打開時，他一把就把洛基抱進懷裡，顧不得其他人都在，顧不得自己也淚流滿面，熱淚盈眶。  
「索爾⋯⋯」洛基在發抖，索爾知道他穿得夠暖，所以他把他摟得更緊。  
「父親沒事了，洛基，沒事了。」索爾在他耳邊低語安撫他，告訴他她們知道父親挺過來的消息，像以前他做噩夢時他抱著他一樣溫柔地撐起他那好像隨時都會倒塌的肩膀：「他會好起來的，你到家了，你安全了⋯⋯」

他扶著洛基進門去，他讓洛基用他顫抖的手故作堅強地擁抱要前往醫院的母親和妹妹，他看著他們，覺得自己的世界比他想像得還要脆弱不堪。

那天晚上他們又在別館住下，但是這一次他們什麼也沒有做，他只是抱著洛基讓自己入睡，洛基的呼吸和心跳和他身上的味道，每一個感官都安撫著他的神經，因為洛基就在他懷裡，哪裡也不會去，誰也不能傷害他，當洛基握緊了他還在他腰際的手時，他覺得一切都會好的。  
黑手黨從不把恩怨帶進家門。他們不殺人妻女，不綁架兒童，男人之間的事情就在街上解決，他們互相廝殺，但是打開家門時永遠都會是世上最好的丈夫和父親。  
可洛基是什麼？洛基是他的家人，但不是他的妻子，不是他的情婦，是他的兄弟。在洛基畢業那天西裝筆挺地走進書房裡對教父宣誓他的忠誠時，他就走上了這條路，他就和索爾一樣是個屬於黑暗世界的男人了，他要為了自己而戰，為了家族而活，為了他的Don而死。  
他為了自己竟然曾對這件事情高興而感到荒謬得想哭，只有當他緊緊抱住他時，他才能感覺自己很安全，他再一次想起了很久以前他感受過的恐懼，他還是不知道答案，還是不知道洛基是不是真的願意與他共赴地獄，可是他很確定沒有洛基的世界，不論是地獄還是天堂，他都不想去。

 

 

  
他其實很軟弱，在睡著以前他模糊地想著，親愛的弟弟，請不要先我而死。

 

 

 

* * *

巴德爾從未想過，他的世界會在短短數天裡被如此顛覆。

  
因為和那個毒梟土耳其人談判破裂，父親被槍擊，土耳其人殺了路卡、綁架了洛基然後放他回來，帶著土耳其人的口信，事情至此，奧丁森和紐約五大家族之間的戰爭已經全面展開。奧丁森家族現在暫時聽著索爾的號令，唯一慶幸的事情是，父親還活著。  
他沒有去責問為什麼索爾當時在與土耳其人接觸時那麼衝動壞了大事，他沒有質問洛基為什麼不攔著他，他沒有質問為什麼佛雷德沒有去為父親擋子彈，他太過憤怒了，幾乎只剩下一種深沈的哀傷，他甚至忘記了自己離開家的目的，與他的兄弟們在同一個屋簷底下躲避戰爭的風頭。  
當他臨時起意到醫院去探視父親，卻發現警察被收買，偌大的醫院一個人都沒有時，他被迫與麵包師傅那個來探病的准女婿在醫院門口假扮成打手嚇退塔塔基里的殺手；當他被土耳其人收買的警察揍了的時候，他想起的卻是他握著父親的手在病房裡答應他，現在他要照顧他了，他現在和他們在一起了。

那個以前要從家裡逃走的小鬼，現在要回家了。

當他聽說土耳其人和警察指定他來談判時，他說，他會殺了他們。  
「你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」洛基問，大眼睛裡寫滿了震驚：「索爾，這太瘋狂了，你得阻止他！我們不能謀殺警察，老天，你父親會怎麼想？」  
在這裡能阻止我的只有你，巴德爾心想，但是沒有說話。  
「你小子，用過槍嗎？」克萊門札問。  
「小弟，你想清楚，」索爾看起來又怒又好笑：「你可是個大學生⋯⋯」  
巴德爾並不意外自己會收到這樣的反應，但是他的心意已決。  
「我說了，」他平靜地重複自己說過的話，像是在宣讀結婚的誓言一樣平靜莊重：「教我怎麼做，我會殺了警察和土耳其人。」

他們向他解釋，就算他成功了，他也得立刻流亡離開美國。你的甜心不會傷心嗎？索爾打趣地問，但是眼神裡隱藏著不安，因為他知道巴德爾說到就一定會做到。  
他們問他，你真確定你真的要這樣做？  
「教我怎麼做，我會殺了警察和土耳其人。」他最後一次重複自己，像是他父親當年答應他的兩個犯罪同夥，他會給那個壓榨他們的黑手黨老大法齊奧一個他無法拒絕的條件。

於是他們同意了。

「索爾，你在做什麼？」洛基並沒有被說服，否一方面，巴德爾很高興洛基還維持著理智，他也意外地享受洛基試圖讓自己置身事外的努力：「我們不能殺了土耳其人，這不是私人恩怨，就連槍擊父親也純粹是生意，父親說過，生意是生意⋯⋯」  
「噢？這如果不是私人恩怨是什麼？」索爾回吼。  
他們爭吵了起來，但是巴德爾並不為所動，他只是冷眼看著洛基沮喪地再一次退讓，他總是會讓索爾贏的，這就是他，和這個家族之長代理者的致命傷。  
「巴德爾，你真要這樣做？」洛基在他跟著克萊門札離開前問他，這一次是真的擔憂。  
巴德爾點點頭，拍了拍洛基擋住自己的那雙手，如果可以，他想吻他，當作自己踏上不歸路前最後的紀念，可是他終究沒有，因為索爾在場。  
「千萬小心。交給克萊門札，交給他我才放心。」索爾的聲音打斷他們，他擁抱了他的弟弟，然後拍了拍洛基的肩膀，彷彿在叫他不要擔心，他和洛基交換的眼神有著誰也拉不開的膠著和那麼多不用說出來的言語，每一次看見都讓他覺得孤寂。

但是一切很快就會結束了，他心想。

巴德爾轉身離開。  
他一邊走一邊心想，這一次不論他的兄長們怎樣走，他都會跟上的，因為他們這樣的人只有一個去處，這一次，他們會在那裡等著自己。

 

「聽好了，我已經處理過這把槍了，這是特殊的膠帶，指紋沾不上的，板機也是，到時候不要緊張，往頭上各兩槍，然後立刻丟下鎗，趁著路人被嚇到時立刻離開⋯⋯」

  
克萊門札一邊教導他怎樣做，巴德爾聆聽著，在醫院裡他父親雙手冰冷的溫度卻不斷襲擊著他。他回想起這段瘋狂的日子，想起屋簷底下的爭執，想起索爾對洛基大吼他不是個好的戰時顧問時洛基眼裡受傷的表情，想起這個搖搖欲墜的家族，然後他接過手槍照著克萊門札的指示對著靶子開槍，準確而且冷靜。

  
他想起母親的眼淚，想起康尼臉上被她丈夫毆打出來的傷痕，想起洛基疲憊地試圖做好他的工作卻被索爾的衝動折騰得無能為力，他想起他父親在醫院裡孤身一人時他感受到的恐懼，想到被那個警察一拳打在臉上的屈辱還有憤怒。

他從不覺得索爾會成為一個好的Don。

 

他原本並不在乎，因為他只想要逃避自己受傷的感覺，可是在那間醫院裡，當他意識到他是唯一可以保護父親的人時，當他請求護士幫助他把他父親搬移開來，當他的冷靜救了父親一命時，他意識到他可以，他能會成為這個家的保護者，而索爾不行，他做不到，他太衝動，他無法冷靜，他無法顧全大局，他讓所有人，包括洛基，都深陷在危險之中。  
這個家會在索爾手上衰敗，而他答應了父親，這不會發生。  
是在醫院清冷的光線裡，在那逼近的腳步聲中，在他內心深處某個一直被壓抑著的聲音，那個一直以來都住在他內心深處的魔鬼，在一片寂靜中對著他耳語。  
索爾憑什麼呢？他連洛基都保護不了，他連父親都保護不了，儘管他愛這個兄長，也不能改變他無能的事實，不是嗎？  
是的，他愛他們，他愛他的家族，他愛索爾，他愛洛基，他愛他的父親和母親，愛每一個家人，他愛他們愛得發狂。就是因為他如此的深愛著他們，所以他願意雙手染血，他願意將靈魂出賣給魔鬼，只求奧丁森的繁榮昌盛。

他愛他們，所以這一切必須終結。

「懂了嗎？」克萊門札看向他：「做得不錯嘛。」  
煙霧散去，巴德爾看向槍靶子，頭部滿滿的是他剛剛留下的彈孔，無言地訴說著他的決定。  
「克萊門札，」巴德爾在一片沈默中開口：「有件事情，我想託付給你。」  
這個一路跟隨他父親建立他的家業，心狠手辣的男人看向他，等待他繼續說。  
「⋯⋯如果我成功了，考慮我接下來說的話，」巴德爾輕輕地，在只有他們兩個人的地下室，說著魔鬼的話語：

「如果你也希望這個家族繼續繁榮下去⋯⋯」

 

 

 

 

 

兩天後一個潮濕而陰冷的晚上，他在路易小館的廁所後頭摸到了那把預藏的槍，然後給了土耳其人和警察個兩顆子彈，就像克萊門札教他的那樣，他重複了很久以前他父親在紐約做過的事情，某種意義而言，他是他父親最得意的兒子，他知道這點，也永遠不會忘記。


	4. 第四部 晚禱

他睜開眼睛，眼前是一片乾燥、灼熱的裸露土壤，崎嶇地曝露在烈焰之下，綿延千里都是如此景象。

  
這裡和他出生的地方很不一樣，他記得海，記得溫柔的夏季，記得美國的土地和空氣，這裡不是美國，這裡是他父親和祖先出生的地方，那個他父親在九歲時為了逃避黑手黨老大追殺而被迫離開的地方，現在是他最小的兒子的藏身之處。  
他懷念美國，他想念紐約，他想念南娜和她總是高高興興的笑臉，不過那張臉隨著時間過去而漸漸模糊，他不太確定那是因為人心如此，還是因為他或許一開始就沒有像他自己希望的那樣愛她。  
一個女人的聲音開口喊他，他轉過頭看向她美麗的臉龐，這是他在西西里娶的妻子，儘管他從未想過他會和南娜以外的人結婚，但這個眼睛和某個人一樣漂亮的年輕少女的確在某一個瞬間令他瘋狂；也許是在異鄉的孤寂，也許是他堅信那一瞬間的熱情已經讓他克服了他一直想要壓抑的情感，他向這個女孩的父親提親，他們結了婚，在這個灼熱的島上建立了他自己的家庭。  
但他從未想過要永遠留在這裡，他遲早有一天得要回去，就像他努力的離開那個家，最終卻又走上了他父親的道路一樣。  
  
他一直到這個年紀才發現，他和父親竟然如此的相像。  
  
「親愛的！」  
巴德爾看向女子，這個只會說義大利文的女孩對他說，他們該出發去，於是他拿起自己的外套，準備在保鏢的護駕下前往村子裡的教堂，這是西西里，一個天主教信仰主宰一切的地方，他整理好領子，挽著妻子的手準備出發，卻看見他父親的聯絡人從車上下來，揮汗如雨。  
「巴德爾，有消息……」  
他讓妻子先坐上車，然後迎向來人。  
「有什麼消息？」他問，看著對方蒼白的臉。  
「壞消息，」他擦著汗，渾身顫抖，就像巴德爾預期他會的那樣：「壞消息，巴德爾……你哥哥他……」  
  
  
  
  
  
索爾・奧丁森死了。  
  
  
  
他接到了妹妹的電話，衝出門去要去教訓對她拳打腳踢的妹婿時，在收費站中了埋伏，被打成了蜂窩死了。他的屍體躺在公路上，彈孔打穿了他的座車，他藍色的眼睛望著藍天，沒有闔上，趕到的保鏢一時之間也沒有辦法上前去把他的屍體挪開，他們驅車前往最近的店家，給參謀打了電話。  
  
  
「塔塔基里的人殺了他，巴德爾，」他父親的聯絡人慌張地說：「現在紐約又像十年前那樣了，這裡也變得危險，你最好快點走……」  
  
巴德爾沒有回話，他只是看著故鄉的方向，想起了他小時候看過的禱文，不知道為什麼，在所有的聖經故事裡，就只有這個故事他記得最清楚，那是第一次，人類在這片土地上謀殺了自己的手足，那是第一次，年幼的巴德爾學到了人類最大的罪惡。  
  
 _『主對該隱說、你兄弟亞伯在那裡？  
他說、我不知道、我豈是看守我兄弟的嗎。 』_  
  
洛基在會議室裡渾身顫抖，他需要喝這一杯酒，可是他連酒杯都拿不動，他的身體不聽使喚，他覺得自己又回到了街頭，在冷徹骨髓的寒風裡顫抖個不停，想逃跑卻動彈不得，想哭但是眼淚卻在臉上結成了冰霜。這是一場噩夢，他心想，可是媽媽在哭，所有人都知道了這件事情，而他必須鼓起勇氣告訴父親，這是他作為這個家的參謀最大的責任。  
可是在那之前，他需要給自己一點時間去奢侈地哀悼，他需要這短短的一點時間去哭泣、去詛咒、去憎恨，然後他才能找回自己的冷靜，去告訴父親這個消息。  
但門開了，是奧丁站在那裡，洛基深吸一口氣，他沒有準備好，他也永遠不會準備好，奧丁沒有說話，只是摸著他的頭，好像他還是個孩子那樣。  
  
 _『主說、你作了甚麼事呢、你兄弟的血、有聲音從地裡向我哀告。 』_  
  
馬里奇奧緊張地搓著手，看著電梯越來越接近他的樓層。數年之前他在教父的書房裡欠下了人情，現在教父需要他的服務了，他知道這天會來，但是他不確定這是為了什麼，他是個正直誠實的商人，他希望這個人情不會毀了他的名聲，所以當教父、他的參謀和另一個男人推著那具屍體進來時，他確實感到不安，但是這是他的工作，他的殯儀館有著良好的名聲，他使命必達。  
「你欠我一個人情， 馬里奇奧，現在是你償還它的時候了。」  
眼前這個蒼白、虛弱的老人這樣說，馬里奇奧一面驚訝于他短短數年之間的蒼老，一面點點頭：「是的，我很樂意效勞，請問……」  
「我不能讓他母親見到他這個樣子。」  
奧丁顫抖著伸手揭開了蓋著屍體的白布，洛基閉上眼睛，他童年時做過所有的噩夢都沒有眼前的事實來得更加駭人而且心碎，他不知道自己為什麼還站得住，也許是因為奧丁沒有倒下，而他還需要自己攙扶，這個除了索爾以外他最敬愛的男人沒有倒下，他不能如此軟弱。  
但從那天開始到他生命的最後一刻，洛基勞菲森都得靠著安眠藥才能入睡，只有在化學藥劑的催眠裡，他可以不用一閉上眼睛就看見他深愛的男人和他那張被機關槍打碎了的臉孔，那些他們有過的，不會再有也不會再重新來過的夢。  
  
 _『地開了口、從你手裡接受你兄弟的血，現在你必從這地受咒詛。_  
你種地、地不再給你效力，你必流離飄蕩在地上。』  
  
鐘聲驟響。  
  
葬禮那天，洛基站在棺木前想起了他們第一次相遇那天的事情來。  
  
他和索爾是在1926年亨利街一百二十一號的門廊前認識的，當時八歲的洛基已經在一個個陌生人的門廊前睡了整整兩年，他已經兩年未見過那個喝醉酒就狂毆他的父親和瞎了眼、整天只會胡言亂語、頭髮凌亂、衣服沾滿污漬的母親，他打定主意不會回去，儘管在街上等著他的是種種兇險，他也從未想過要回到那個充滿惡臭和絕望的家。  
那天晚上，他用厚重的衣服裹著自己，準備在亨利街一二一號的階梯影裡睡去，他挑上這裡純粹是因為這家人的垃圾桶不發臭，而且廚房裡傳來了某種肉類的香味……他已經很久沒有吃過那樣的東西了，他的三餐仰賴救濟所的清湯和麵包，他與那種奢侈品僅有的一次接觸，還是在聖誕節時得到施捨的一小塊臘腸，所以這天晚上，他決定要伴著那個香味入睡，希望自己能在越來越冷的天氣裡有個好夢。  
  
在他幾乎要睡著時，他突然聽見了遠方街道上傳來的咒罵和東西翻倒的聲音，他本能地縮進了陰影中，但是好奇心仍讓他小心翼翼地露出半顆腦袋，想知道在擋住他身影的垃圾桶後面是什麼東西造成了這樣的騷動，小偷？狗？搶劫？出乎洛基意料之外地，他看見一個小男孩狂奔在已經空無一人的街上，像在逃命，然後他停在街道中央想要找地方躲藏，卻不知道該怎麼辦。  
遠方傳來持續的咒罵聲讓他的血液凍結，他知道如果不拉住這個男孩會出什麼事情。  
  
「過來，快過來！」  
金髮的男孩聽見他的聲音，先是一愣，洛基的心臟都要停了。  
「過來！」  
男孩終於回過神，像是抓住了救命的繩索一樣朝他跑來，男孩看起來非常害怕，洛基連忙低聲說：「不要說話，安靜！」  
他一把把男孩推進了陰影裡，把鋪在地上的破舊大衣蓋在他身上，然後躲進了垃圾桶的陰影中，只留下一點空隙觀看狀況。  
  
千鈞一髮，就在他們完全藏好自己時，他從細縫裡看見那個穿著棕色補丁外套的男人出現在街上，四處張望。  
他認得這個男人。他的心臟狂跳，全身上下都因為恐懼而凍結，他可以感受到身旁的男孩也一樣瑟瑟發抖，出於同是流浪孩子的同情，他握住了男孩的手安撫他。新來的孩子如果不小心一點總是會很快地從街上消失，特別是眼前這個男人出現在街上之後。  
男人此時一邊咒罵一邊翻找門廊前的垃圾桶，洛基全身緊繃，要是這個男人找到他們，他們可能兩個人都逃不了……但是他們沒有更好的地方可以躲了，除非，洛基看了一眼垃圾桶旁邊的空酒瓶，那味道令他想起他父親，但是隨著那個男人離他們越來越近，他沒有選擇。  
「我一打他，你就逃走，在知道嗎？」  
他壓低聲音對男孩說。  
男孩點點頭，看起來燃起了勇氣。  
洛基輕輕把酒瓶抽出來，握在手上，他唯一的優勢就是男人靠近時看不清楚他在哪。他看著男人在對面街道翻箱倒櫃後氣呼呼地轉身，朝著他們這裡走來，他顫抖著，準備在男人低下頭尋找他們時狠狠地朝他頭上打下去……  
  
住在亨利街一二一號一樓的布朗太太在廚房裡準備肉派，當她聽見門前傳來一聲慘叫和男孩的喊叫，還有東西被翻倒打碎的聲音時，她嚇得把肉派摔在地上，她兒子養的小狗見狀立刻喜滋滋地撲上去，開始舔著地上的肉汁。  
  
當洛基和男孩終於在某條人來人往的街道上停下時，他們都知道自己逃過了一劫。他們靠著藥店微弱的燈光喘氣，過了好像一世紀那麼久，他們終於看著彼此，露出了虛弱的微笑。  
洛基一確定逃離了危險，就立刻注意到這個男孩雖然衣著骯髒，但是看起來並不窮困，他的鞋子是新的，襪子除了灰塵汗泥濘以外都很乾淨……也許他是個迷路的孩子，他心想。  
「我們甩掉他了？」男孩問，心有餘悸。  
「嗯，」洛基喘氣，然後問：「你怎麼會招惹上皮條山姆？」  
「你知道他？」  
「他是在諾麗塔一帶拉皮條的。」洛基聳聳肩：「他喜歡小男孩，他會把他們抓走。」  
金髮男孩睜大眼睛，然後吞嚥一下：「真的？」  
「被他抓到的人都沒有再回來街上。」洛基回答：「大家都得躲著他。」  
男被嚇住了，洛基看著這個表情，大概猜到了八九分，這個男孩雖然看看起來頑皮好動，但是並沒有街頭孩子的那種機警：「我叫洛基，你呢？」  
「索爾。」他停了停，看著雙手空空的洛基：「很抱歉我害你丟了你的外套。」  
「如果你家裡人有舊衣服可以給我就沒關係。」洛基腦筋轉得快，也許這也不算是損失：「你家在哪？」  
「莫特街。」索爾回答：「你呢？」  
「我沒有家。」洛基實事求是地說：「今晚我本來打算睡在那裡，現在要換地方睡了。」  
「這怎麼行？」索爾大喊，很驚訝洛基的處境：「你爸爸媽媽呢？」  
「他們不要我了。」洛基決定簡單回答：「我有兩年沒見過他們了。」  
索爾一時之間看起來不知道要說什麼才好，洛基搖搖頭笑起來，示意他跟上：「來吧，我帶你回去，你住在莫特街幾號？」  
「不，」索爾突兀地拉住了他，彷彿知道自己這樣很失態，但是他一時之間只能漲紅著臉說：「你不能再回到街上去，你打了那個人，他會殺死你的。」

  
然後索爾拉著他的手，他告訴他，從今天開始我們就是兄弟了，弟弟，我們回家。  


  
「塵歸塵，土歸土……」  
  
洛基遲遲無法把手上的那朵玫瑰放到索爾的棺木上，在這場被槍支嚴密把守的葬禮中，除了索爾的母親、妻子和女兒以外，他是唯一一個在哭的人。  
索爾死了，奧丁森遭到重創，他的妻子守寡，孩子們去了父親，可是洛基，每個人都心知肚明，洛基才是這個故事裡最大的輸家，索爾是他兒時的英雄，是他的太陽，是他的宇宙，他們都知道，除了母親對兒子，妻子對丈夫以外，只有他狂熱而忠誠，幾乎盲目地愛著他。  
他知道他不該表現得如此軟弱，可是教父拍了拍他的手，把他的手握在自己日漸瘦削而蒼老的手中，像是小時後他一手拉著索爾一手拉著自己上街去看煙火時一樣溫柔。  
  
  
葬禮結束那天晚上，西格恩擔心地敲著浴室的門，她的丈夫已經在裡面待了半個鐘頭，這和他平常的習慣不同，這個時間孩子都在家，該輪他們洗澡了，洛基總是知道這點的。  
「洛基，親愛的，」她敲門，但是只聽見水聲：「洛基？你在裡面嗎？」

  
  
她覺得自己似乎踩到了什麼，地毯濕了，門縫裡流出了水，在燈光下她可以看見水的顏色像寶石一樣紅。  
  
  
  
  
鐘聲又響了起來。  
  
  
巴德爾看著鴿子飛往藍天，心想，他們錯過了禮拜，他的妻子鳴著喇叭，笑嘻嘻地嬉鬧著，作勢要開車，他平靜地心想，真是個美麗的日子。  
「你該現在離開，巴德爾。」聯絡人搖頭：「這裡也不安全，你另外一個兄弟也在醫院裡……」  
巴德爾的心臟掉到了地上。  
「什麼？」他問，絕望地希望自己是對的：「佛雷德？」  
「不，是洛基。」聯絡人擦著汗：「詳情我不清楚，似乎是沒有生命危險，不過……」  
他必須回去，這是他腦海中閃過唯一的念頭。  
就像是聽見了他的祈禱，像是主在安息日裡給了他懲罰，像是聽見了索爾的血在地裡向祂哀告一樣譴責他的惡毒，他聽見了一聲轟然巨響，在他們被震波震得倒地掙扎著爬起來時，巴德爾看見他妻子坐著的汽車被炸成了碎片，而他的保鏢不知去向。  
  
瘋狂的是，在耳鳴和昏眩中，他覺得上帝給了他問題的解答。

  
 _『該隱對主說、我的刑罰太重、過於我所能當的。_  
你如今趕逐我離開這地、以致不見你面，我必流離飄蕩在地上、凡遇見我的必殺我。   
主對他說、凡殺該隱的必遭報七倍。主就給該隱立一個記號、免得人遇見他就殺他。   
於是該隱離開主的面、去住在伊甸東邊挪得之地。』  
  
  
一場會議被召集，失去孩子的父親們議和，幕後的主使者露出了狡猾的尾巴，教父看在眼裡不動聲色，他說，他只希望他的小兒子能夠回家。  
  
數月後，在甘迺迪機場的跑道上，克萊門札和他新找來的打手一邊輕聲交談一邊警戒著四周，洛基站在另一輛轎車旁邊，夠過墨鏡，他可以看見那個越來越接近的小點，等待私人班機降落還需要一點時間，所以他點起了菸。  
當那金髮的身影走下飛機時，洛基並沒有微笑，他別開眼睛，把他的菸捻熄。  
  
「我不知道是你來接我。」  
巴德爾走向他，後者這才微笑起來，但是巴德爾是知道的，那個微笑不代表任何事情，他看起來很糟，巴德爾心疼地想，他整個人都瘦得不成樣子，宛如一個蒼白的幽靈，但是他還活著，他想，這樣就好，只要還活著，他就有時間痊癒。  
「上車吧，弟弟。」洛基轉身，拉開了車門，旁邊停著的另一輛車上，克萊門札對他點點頭，兩人沈默地交換了眼神：「大家都在等你。」  
  
於是巴德爾回到美國的第一天沒有得到除了那句話以外的問候，他坐在副駕駛座上，並沒有慌張的想弄清楚洛基是不是知道了什麼，因為他知道洛基並不知情，他的手腕上儘管被手錶遮住，卻還是露出了新鮮的，剛剛癒合的傷疤。  
  
那看著他心上疼痛，為了他差一點就要失去他，為了他願意為索爾那麼做。  
  
「你的女朋友一直想聯絡你。」洛基淡淡地說：「她甚至親自到家裡來，希望我轉交信件。」  
「……」巴德爾垂下視線：「你收下了？」  
「不，如果我收下了，法院就可以說我知道你的去向。」洛基說：「不過你如果想找她，她說過會回她老家。」  
然後他們便這樣用完了他們僅有的話題，因為洛基似乎沒有力氣問他這幾年過得如何，巴德爾也可以一看就知道他過得並不好。  
所以巴德爾決定在紅燈停下時開口。  
「我知道那不是意外。」  
洛基看向他，巴德爾點起菸，知道這讓洛基想起了他們上一次單獨在車裡時發生的事情，只是這一次洛基沒有失控，他沈默地接受了這個責問。  
「那你是打算取笑我的軟弱嗎。」他冷笑起來，他的言語裡已經失去了最後的一點溫度，好像他已經沒有必要假裝他對這個世界還有任何一點熱情，巴德爾看著他瘦削的側臉，變燈了，洛基踩下油門：「Papa已經那麼做過了。」  
「他罵你？」巴德爾輕聲問，像是他們小時候那樣溫柔。  
「不，」洛基平靜地說，聲音離他很遠：「他沒有罵我。」  
巴德爾沈默下來，車子轉了彎，上了高架。  
巴德爾被告知，洛基住進醫院的真相只有少數幾個人知道，他的妻子是個好的西西里女人，知道如何為丈夫的聲譽保密，所以她第一時間只聯絡了克萊門札而不是救護車，巴德爾知道，這會讓克萊門札很安心，因為這證明了他們一早就知道的事情：洛基不會使用暴力來為索爾復仇，他很軟弱，他只會傷害自己。  
可是巴德爾無法這樣冷酷的看待這件事情。  
「我不懂，洛基，」巴德爾平靜地問，連他自己都不知道，自己為什麼從沒發現自己在說謊上的天賦，他臉不紅氣不喘地質問著索爾死亡這件事情裡最大的受害人：「在為索爾報仇以前，你怎麼可以死？」  
洛基沒有回答他，只是專心開車。  
「洛基。」巴德爾知道自己抓到了對方的把柄，於是他沒心沒肺地柔聲勸道：「我知道你很愛他，但是……」  
  
「因為我不能讓他一個人去地獄。」  
  
巴德爾對於這個回答感到一種深沈而厚重的自我厭惡，洛基回答他時的眼神那麼脆弱，讓他幾乎後悔起自己的選擇，他不想要洛基傷心，可是，可是他內心最深處的某個聲音卻在小聲地歡呼雀躍著……  
「我答應過他，任何地方我都會陪他去，就算是地獄……」  
洛基的聲音也碎了，手錶已經滑開，露出他手腕上的傷口，天知道，巴德爾心想，他多想握著他的手親吻它們，讓所有的疼痛消失，抱著他告訴他一切會好，一切都會沒事……  
這是他的機會，這是他唯一可以把洛基從索爾身邊搶走的機會，他已經走了這麼遠，他不會回頭。  
「留下來，」他握住洛基的手：「我們需要你，我們要一起為索爾復仇。」  
洛基看了他一眼，然後轉回去看著道路，他就算想要甩開他的手也不能，這讓巴德爾知道，洛基真的對於他做了什麼這件事情，什麼也不曉得。  
「你不需要我，」洛基過了許久才緊張地苦笑，對於巴德爾突如其來的舉動尷尬，卻又彷彿理解了什麼：「爸爸可以做你的參謀，索爾也說過，我不是個戰時參謀……」  
巴德爾知道他是對的，洛基太謹慎，他是個律師，不是個軍師，他會欺騙，但是不會打仗。  
所以巴德爾最後是這樣說的：「我會需要你的，等到這場戰爭結束，我會去找你，我會為索爾復仇，而我希望我把那個狗娘養的絞死時，你會在場。」  
洛基咬緊了嘴脣，他的雙眼濕潤。  
「但是你要答應我，不能再這樣做。」  
洛基沒有說話，過了很久之後，當他們下了高速公路，再次遇上了一個紅燈時，他才回握了他的手，輕得像他的嘆息。  
  
「我答應你。」他說，閉上眼睛：「弟弟。我答應你。」  
  
巴德爾微笑起來。  
  
「我會保護你們的。」他說，知道克萊門札跟在他們身後的車還有點距離，於是拉過了他的手放在嘴邊親吻：「我會的。」  
  
為了保護他們，他願意下地獄，因為他打從心底相信，他這麼做是出於純粹的愛。  
  
他愛洛基，愛家人，愛索爾，所以為了他們，他願意做謀殺兄弟的該隱。  
  
  
他親吻洛基的傷口時，晚禱的鐘聲響徹西西里

 

 


	5. 第五部 洗禮

 

  
  
  
人們總是說他和索長得不像，但他們幾乎一般英俊，挺鼻梁，藍色的眼睛和金色的頭髮，女孩們會說，索爾生得更威武健壯，笑起來像獅子，吼起來像雷霆，巴德爾生得玉樹臨風，笑起來像綿羊，說起話來不慍不火，溫文有禮。他們都被女孩子喜愛著，小時候媽媽總會說，哪家姑娘這麼幸運能給我兒子們做老婆，索爾會哈哈大笑，巴德爾會微笑起來，但是當他看向洛基時，洛基一定是看著索爾笑的，總是如此。

  
他當然知道，洛基愛著索爾跟他長什麼樣子一點關係都沒有，對巴德爾而言很不幸地，他不論多麼英俊都不會改變任何事實，儘管以他總是希望自己可以更像索爾一點，小時候他總天真地希望自己只要更加健壯、洛基就會喜歡他多些，只要他長高一點，洛基就會像喜歡索爾一樣喜歡著他。  
  
一直到現在他才覺得，他長得越不像索爾越好，因為他希望洛基可以漸漸把索爾的臉孔忘掉，就像巴德爾已經漸漸遺忘了那個義大利妻子的臉龐一樣，人類是很堅強的動物，特別是他們這樣的人，在眾多適合地下社會的特質裡，遺忘死者是其中最重要的一個，他們可不是什麼軟弱的小混混，他們只有在夜深人靜時才會為死者到一杯酒，看著不會有人去動的酒杯獨酌，但是他們不把死人掛在嘴邊，那對活人而言，是種侮辱。  
  
巴德爾很清楚，時間索爾最大的敵人，索爾一旦死了，他的時間也不會再跟上洛基的，這是好的，因為現在開始，是他和洛基的時間了。  
  
他沒有太多機會見到洛基，洛基多半的時間都在內華達處理家族的生意，這對巴德爾而言，儘管並不是他想要的，但卻是他需要的，因為他知道太過衝動地對洛基做出任何表示，都會曝露他的意圖，所以他很有耐心地等，他用家族的逐漸興盛這件事情作為一個美麗的餌，像在哄騙一個有厭食症的病人吃飯好讓他多活過一天，他會告訴洛基，等時機成熟了，他們會得到復仇，所有害死索爾的人都會得到報應，洛基在電話那頭，或在他面前的椅子上總會因為這件事情露出虛弱的微笑，他說，我非常期待，然後他們乾杯，他看著洛基喝下那杯威士忌，看著他漸漸在內華達的事業裡和家族一起茁壯起來，看著他與自己的孩子丟接棒球，覺得很安心。  
  
「這小子以後以一定也會很英俊，」媽媽看著懷裡的孫子說：「我看就知道了，他和巴德爾一樣，鼻子挺又高，是不是？」  
巴德爾抬起頭，看見他的家人們笑了起來，附和著她的話，孩子回到了母親康尼的懷中，她高高興興地搖著寶寶，她的丈夫在一旁也在微笑，巴德爾於是合群地笑了起來，從自己的思緒中逐漸抽身。  
今天是康尼兒子受洗的日子，他將要成為他的教父。  
此刻，洛基坐在他妻子身邊，他的大兒子芬里爾已經上了中學，正在同他父親講起棒球比賽的事情，芬里爾像他的父親，黑髮綠眼白皮膚，但是比他記得的洛基更壯一點；他還沒能回想起以前的事情，南娜便拿著點心進來了，她剛燙好的時髦頭髮閃閃發亮，她笑得就像他們初遇時一樣美麗，他的兒子在他懷裡開始問起他們什麼時候要出發，巴德爾微笑說，要有點耐性。  
  
  
「你父親要是看到你這樣，一定會感到很驕傲的。」  
當他們要前去搭車時，他母親看著他這樣感嘆地說。  
奧丁過世時，只有巴德爾在家，那時候洛基和佛雷得都還在內華達，康尼也不在紐約，媽媽、珍和南娜去了教堂為他的健康祈福，是巴德爾握著他的手陪他走完了最後一程，曾經叱咤風雲的教父變這樣緩緩地睡去了，世界真是美麗，他說，這一生，他了無遺憾。  
後來巴德爾會知道，這樣的結局對他們這樣的人來說，是多大的奢侈。  
  
在等待殯儀館人來接父親時，他打電話給洛基，後者搭了第一班班機回來，他在機場接到他時擁抱了他，然後告訴他，是時候了。  
  
七年的時間在洛基的眼角上留下了痕跡，但他看起來依舊好得出奇，他微笑的樣子也仍然令他像個少年一樣，胸口幾乎要因為難以控制的狂熱而炸裂開來。  
「太好了，巴德爾，」他微笑，親吻當家的手：「謝謝你守住了承諾。」  
  
  
那便讓巴德爾知道，終章的序幕已經拉起。  
  
把索爾的死嫁禍給卡洛是一開始就決定好的事情，所有人都知道，索爾出事當天就是為了去教訓他毆打康尼，他對索爾不讓他經手家族事物的不滿也從來就不是秘密，事實是，卡洛的確是與塔塔里亞的人串通好的，但沒有人知道，是索爾那個教父，那個當索爾把卡洛在街上揍得滿地找牙時替他圍事的教父克萊門札，把這件事情悄悄地安排好的。  
卡洛也好，塔塔里亞也好，巴西尼也好，他可以責怪任何人，他也不在意讓妹妹成為寡婦，他不在乎很多別人以為他在乎的事情，而他真正在乎的事情，就連枕邊人南娜也毫無頭緒。  
  
而今天就是這樣一個極好的日子，一切都可以得到解決，一切都會落幕，早晨時他看著鏡子裡的自己，覺得今天會是個好日子。  
  
昏暗的大教堂裡，畫滿聖像的牆壁和彩繪玻璃窗守護著奧丁森家的下一代，巴德爾看著神父手裡抱著那個健康的小男嬰，他自己的兒子就坐在一旁看著，他的家業將會永遠興旺下去，他心想，同一個時間裡他的殺手們正在用自己的節奏進行他們各自的任務：槍聲響起，打穿頭顱、心臟、胸膛和眼睛，他看著這個嶄新的生命，他好小，他心想，他什麼都還不知道，不知道這個世界上有危險，不知道這個世界上有惡，一切都還那麼理所當然地美滿，真美好，真單純，他喜歡這樣。  
  
洗禮結束時，他從教堂門口的台階上走下來，一旁克萊門札的人上前告訴他，事情已經辦妥了。  
他轉頭對洛基說了一樣的話，期待對方眼裡閃過的光彩。  
洛基沒有說話，他微笑，向他頷首致敬，那讓他感覺醺醺然，洛基沒有過大的情緒反應這點好像證實了他的猜想，他已經從那冗長而漫無目的的哀悼中解脫，褪下了守喪的黑衣，他已經不再像他所想的那樣執著於過去，這一天將會是一個里程碑，就是在今天，索爾奧丁森的一切將真正結束，七年的漫長等待和醞釀，他終於可以開始他這個計劃裡最重要的部分，當給了洛基一個交代後，他就可以開始告訴他，在過去的所有日子裡，他是怎樣期盼洛基會知道，索爾並不是這個世界上唯一愛他的人。  
那個老是被他們留在身後的小弟，一直等著他回頭看見自己。  
  
「親愛的，我們有點事情要處理，就不跟你們飛去內華達了。」  
巴德爾宣布，轉向他妹妹的丈夫：「卡洛，你也一起來。」  
他看著妹婿有些驚訝地點頭，看著妹妹埋怨的親吻丈夫，手裡的孩子還認不得人，只想要快點睡覺，於是哇哇哭起來。  
南娜埋怨地說他大可早點讓他們知道，巴德爾安撫她，背對著他的洛基則在台階上跪了下來，親吻他的兩個兒子，他擁抱他們，親吻他們，告訴他們要聽他們母親的話，他的小女兒海拉喊著要他，所以他站了起來，親吻那天使般的女娃娃，溫柔而慈祥。  
  
當他們最終把卡洛絞死在坐車的前座時，洛基站在車道上點起了菸，看著那輛車子漸漸駛離了視線，嘆息著吐出了輕煙。  
「我答應過你我會為索爾報仇的。」巴德爾站到他身邊這樣說，為自己感到驕傲起來，他就像是一個編劇看著劇本被完美的演繹那樣，有著大功告成的喜悅。  
「我知道你言出必行。」洛基笑了，看起來並不快樂也不憂傷，巴德爾不知道那是不是欣慰，但是洛基比他想像得還要平靜，這可以是很好的事情：「謝謝你，Don Odinson，我很高興。」  
「抱歉我不能做更多，」巴德爾緩緩地說：「這是你應得的。」  
洛基對他露出了一個有些苦澀的微笑，那讓巴德爾難以克制地看向他，他很高興，因為洛基很高興，因為這一次他們之間終於不再有任何阻礙和隔閡，經過這麼多年，終於只剩下他們兩人了。  
他露出微笑，他很快樂，而他的快樂對任何人來說都會合情合理，包括洛基。  
「這樣我就可以放心離開紐約了。」他說，看著洛基的表情雀躍：「一切都有了交代，是不是？」  
「是的。」洛基說，他們在車道上這樣靜靜地站了一會。  
巴德爾其實有些意外他們沒有提起索爾，在審問卡洛時，他只有用眼角注意到卡洛認罪後洛基低下頭去的動作。在過去的七年裡，他總不是很確定應不應該提這件事情，七年了，除了復仇，他們對索爾的事似乎有意無意的都不打算提起，巴德爾不願意讓洛基去回想，洛基似乎也不覺得有必要把已經死去的人掛在嘴上，但洛基變得很沈默，以往可以輕易說出花言巧語的嘴變得安靜，有什麼被改變了，他心想，但是並不介意。  
  
洛基把手上的那根菸抽完，把帽子拿在手上，終於轉過頭來跟他說話了。  
「我得到城裡去一趟，我還有一筆房產沒有交屋呢。」他說，看了看錶：「遞交些文件，我們就可以上路了。」  
「我們搭六點的飛機，車子會去旅館接你。」巴德爾對著一旁的保鏢點點頭。  
洛基微笑起來，把帽子戴上，那樣子俐落得令巴德爾不想別開眼睛：「那麼，回頭見了。」  
「回頭見，洛基。」  
  
「他說要進城去？」克萊門札看著洛基上了車的背影，有些懷疑地問。  
「難說，」巴德爾吸了口了菸，他的直覺告訴他有什麼事並不是他所看到的那樣：「沒準是要去給索爾上墳。」  
他清楚洛基的多愁善感，所以他並不意外洛基會想在離開紐約前去做點什麼，但克萊門札皺起眉頭。  
「要派人跟上去嗎？」  
「我看是沒有必要，」巴德爾把自己的菸扔掉：「你說維耶諾的人想見我？」  
「對，是關於布魯克林的事情……」  
「讓他進來吧。」巴德爾走向了自己的坐車，保鏢為他拉開車門，作為奧丁森的實實在在的新任當家，他還有事情要處理：「我會在書房裡等著。」  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
索爾死前的那段子，洛基不知道為什麼時常想起他們小時候的那個閣樓。大概是因為他們那陣子總在躲藏，一堆男人擠在一個倉庫裡並不是什麼太舒服的事情，他知道索爾會溜出去找情婦滅火，他也無從抱怨，畢竟在這種時候，他們就得比往常更加小心，生怕擦槍走火或是引起懷疑，為此，索爾甚至不會和他睡在同一張床墊上，加上戰爭時期的緊繃，他們的摩擦更劇，雖然被關在同一個空間裡，卻反而比任何時候都疏遠。  
他躺在沒有鋪床單的粗糙床墊上，一旁躺著呼呼大睡的打手和保鏢石，他盯著倉庫的天花板就會想起那個小閣樓，在夏天裡也是這樣悶熱，如果索爾在街上玩回來的話，那麼那陳舊、潮濕的氣味裡就會多上像現在這樣的汗味，  
那時候奧丁森家還住在曼哈頓的小義大利一棟獨戶的公寓裡，隨著奧丁森家的富裕，它們換到了長灘鎮上的莊園，那棟屋子也早就賣掉，轉了好幾手，價錢飛漲，但洛基最終還是靠著奧丁森家的聲勢和幾個關係人的幫忙，悄悄地把它買了回來。  
他走上這間沒有電梯的公寓，儘管幾經整修，格局並沒有變，他拿著通往頂樓的鑰匙，打開了以前住過的那一戶，覺得時間又回到了他還年幼時第一次被索爾帶進家門的那天晚上，當時寬大的門廊因為他長大成人而顯得窄小，但是這裡是他第一個真正的家，他永遠不會忘記這裡的氣味和光線，他記得他是在哪個房間裡第一次見到奧丁，他記得索爾和他以前睡的房間在哪裡，儘管被新穎的裝修搞得面目全非，但他記得他和索爾曾在哪一面牆上塗鴉，又是在哪一個衣櫃裡躲著親吻，每走一步他就被更多的回憶所包圍，覺得自己比身在世界上的任何地方都還要安全。  
他在通往閣樓的門前停下，拉下了伸縮的樓梯，他們現在是新穎的鋁條了，他拎著自己的公事包有些艱難地上了閣樓，然後對著眼前的景象露出微笑。  
  
留聲機當然不在那裡，但是他可以聽見他們最喜歡的那首情歌，依然悠揚地在他腦海中迴盪著。  
  
  
「你說他不在是什麼意思？」巴德爾接起電話，不敢相信自己聽見了什麼。  
「他不在旅館，」電話那頭的聲音傳來，讓所有人都陷入緊張：「中午過後就沒有人看到他了……」  
「你們還在等什麼？」巴德爾看著他的打手和下屬：「去找他！」  
他的心跳狂奔，恐懼的預感攫住了他，最壞的可能有那麼多，一瞬之間冷靜如他也不確定要去猜測哪個，他扔下電話狂奔起來，所有人都跟著他衝了出去。  
「他出事了？」  
「不知道，但如果是的話，應該有人送消息來了……」  
「你覺得他是不是告發我們了？」克萊門札一邊問一邊跑到車子旁，指揮兩個小夥子上車。  
「洛基不會那麼做的！」巴德爾大吼，跳上了車子。  
「那他現在人到底在哪？」胖子大喊。  
「我不知道，」巴德爾一邊踩下油門衝出莊園一邊大喊，顧不得自己失去了所有的冷靜和理智：「找到他！」  
  
咚。  
洛基摸了摸頭，小時候感覺還算寬敞的閣樓，現在幾乎小得他站不直腰，他小心翼翼的避開了橫梁，把他訂做的高級西裝外套脫下來整齊地放在一張椅子上，然後看向窗外，景色和他記得的完全不同，好像連光線也不一樣。  
閣樓裡雖然乾淨整潔，但仍然有灰塵的味道，這味道一點也沒變，他心想，聞起來就像一九二八年的春天和秋天，然後打開他的公事包，從裡面拿出了兩封信和一張支票，把他們整齊地放在椅子上，接著他把七年來一直放在他桌上的那兩幅相片也拿了出來。  
相片裡他和索爾燦爛的笑臉已經漸漸模糊，黑白的相片留不住兩個男孩的容顏，但是時間也帶不走索爾在他記憶裡的模樣，他在床沿坐下，脫下了婚戒，然後脫下巴德爾送給他的名錶，他把錶放在一旁，看著自己手上始終沒有真正退去的傷疤。  
  
洛基至今仍然清楚地記得自己是如何知道巴德爾殺死了他自己的兄弟。  
  
他摸著手腕上的紅痕，巴德爾回來的那一天，他在車上吻了他的傷口，他眼神裡露骨的愛意令他膽寒，他害怕得幾乎又要再一次在車裡失控，可是當他看到克萊門札的車子跟上來時，他就知道，他不能顯露出他知情，如果他想活命，如此諷刺地，他一直到那一刻才發現自己多麼想要活下去。  
  
如果在奧丁森家打滾的這一輩子裡他真的學到了什麼事情，或許就是該怎樣在一群虎視眈眈的猛獸眼前保命。他知道怎樣假裝自己不知道任何事情，他也不去打聽，儘管內心煎熬，儘管對真相的渴求和連夜的噩夢逼得他發狂，他依舊什麼以也不說，因為他知道時間會告訴他真相，他只需要等待，等待巴德爾自己在他眼前展現他的罪惡。  
而如果他的動機如他所想，那他完全知道要怎樣對他復仇。  
  
事實是他壓根不相信康尼那個和佛雷得差不多沒用的老公有幹得出這種事情的腦袋，但他會是很好的棋子，他心想，所以當巴德爾這樣告訴他時，他說，原來如此，那麼我們什麼時候可以動手？他沒有多問，他可以表現得完全相信巴德爾，因為骨子裡，他完全不相信他。  
他惱恨過自己從沒有發現那個沈默寡言的小弟不只把一切都看在眼裡，他惱恨過自己沒有看清處過他埋藏在層層保護下的黑暗心事，但他也知道，這個弟弟的黑暗和深沈確實撐起了一個索爾撐不起來的帝國，如果他是一個好的參謀，他應該要為此感到高興，就像其他人做的那樣。  
  
可惜他不是個好的參謀，他心想。  
因為他一直要到索爾嚥氣的那天才赫然明白過來，他從頭到尾就不在乎奧丁森的家業。  
  
  
  
巴德爾來回踱步，經過一整天徒勞無功的搜索，他看起來精疲力竭而且瘋狂。  
「到處都找不到人……」電話那頭的聲音這樣說：「我找過了，他之前登記的旅館已經退房，我已經通知下去……」  
「他的房產呢？」巴德爾問：「他說過下會去交屋……」  
「沒有消息，要我再找找嗎？」  
「找，要所有人都下去找，」巴德爾心煩意亂的揮手：「他老婆兒子名下的都要查，全部………」  
所有人都動作了起來，但看在巴德爾眼裡卻笨拙得令他生厭，他掛上電話，憤怒地想把桌上的東西揮掃到地上，但是他得忍住，他是奧丁森的當家，不是個毛躁的小鬼頭，更不像索爾……  
索爾。  
這個名字閃過他的腦海，他抬起頭，看見自己在窗子上映照的容顏，一瞬間他以為自己見到了鬼。  
在玻璃灰暗的鏡面上，他看起來就像發狂的索爾奧丁森，他看起來殘忍而且瘋狂，每一寸的肌肉都在扭曲著，像是想要把他眼前的世界一口吞下那樣，眼睛裡有著狂暴，卻又那麼憂傷。  
所以這就是為什麼索爾會是索爾，他突然了解了什麼；當這個世界上有一個人是如此重要而不能失去時，人就會因為恐懼而變得瘋狂；當得不到這個人卻又不能放手的時後，他不能不漸漸變得殘酷。每一次絕望的試探都會變成痛苦的種子，每一次得不到回音的呼喊都會讓人脆弱，而為了掩飾那些脆弱和扭曲，他們變得兇殘，更狂暴，試圖掩飾自己內心啃噬著靈魂的恐懼與孤獨。  
  
  
這是他第一次覺得自己了解了索爾，在他和克萊門札于地下室交談過後的第十年，他才終於理解這個自己遠遠敬仰又鄙視了一輩子的兄長，他到底仍然非常愛索爾，他心想，麻木地把窗簾拉上。  
  
可惜已經太遲。  
  
  
  
洛基把水瓶放下，喉頭一動，瓶子裡最後的一片白色藥丸也被吞了下去，他發出一聲長長的，像是臨睡前放鬆那樣的嘆息，在地板上躺了下來，雙手交疊在胸前，像是他最後一次見到索爾時那樣，緊緊握著那個小小的銀色十字架。  
那是他第一次自殺未遂從醫院回家以後奧丁給他的。他的Papa沒有責罵他，只是把那條索爾死時帶在身上的項鍊交給他說，別讓我得再埋葬另一個兒子。  
為了這句話，他多活了七年，為了讓他敬愛的養父不用埋葬他，七年，他等了七年，等到奧丁終於去世，等到巴德爾叫他回來紐約時，他帶上了那兩張一直放在自己桌上的相片，最後一次搭上跨越美國的飛機。  
在這七年當中，每當巴德爾興高彩烈地告訴他，所有害死索爾的兇手都會被終結時，洛基對他眼裡熱切的，彷彿渴望得到稱讚的熱忱報以微笑，卻始終沒有讚美過他的成功，就連在質詢和處刑那個代罪羔羊時，洛基都只覺得荒謬得想笑，因為他從來就不在意巴德爾的演出，因為復仇從來就不是他活下來的理由，他是為了父親的眼淚，為了不對老教父最疼愛的兒子做出任何傷害，才苟延殘喘地活過這七年的，否則在巴德爾回到美國那天，當他意識到巴德爾才是索爾之死最大的受益者時，他就會帶著他在高速公路的對向車道上同歸於盡。  
他不會那樣做，因為他愛奧丁，而奧丁愛著這個令他驕傲的小兒子，洛基懷疑過奧丁是否知道巴德爾的罪責，但是他沒有問也不敢問，所以他才會離開紐約到內華達去，他需要離開這裡，儘管噩夢從未放棄跟隨他到天涯海角也一樣。  
他眯起眼睛，可以聽見窗外的車聲，他輕輕轉頭，可以看見相片裡是個風和日麗的晴天，那時候世界已經開始崩壞，惡意和痛苦就在咫尺之外窺伺，只是他們很幸運的從不知道，那時候死亡和傷心都無法碰觸他們，他們站在世界的頂端，似乎會永遠幸福下去。  
他會的，因為儘管是在歷劫歸來，從綁匪手中逃過一劫之後，儘管是在從街上撿回一條命之後，儘管是在最壞的可能發生之後，他只要看到索爾對他笑，他就會覺得自己就像小時候和索爾一起窩在被窩裡時一樣快樂，一樣安全而滿足。  
是的，他其實只要這樣就好的，他不想要索爾成為Don，他不需要索爾成為國王，他只要索爾在他身邊，像從前一樣愛他，就算是假裝，他也會是世界上最快樂的人。  
  
他覺得昏沈，但很快樂。他好久沒有好好睡上一覺了，他心想，不論有沒有安眠藥助眠，他總是在做夢，夢到小時候的事情，夢到索爾，夢到他們更年輕一點時的事，或著，他會夢見索爾死的那天，他躺在車道上，渾身都是鮮血，不論哪個夢他最後都會用這個畫面作結，他醒來時總是眼匡濕潤，比睡著以前還要疲憊。  
但是這次他知道他不會再做這樣的夢了，所以他閉上眼睛準備迎接一場冗長而沒有終點的旅程，夢裡，金髮的男孩朝他微笑，他問他能不能吻他時羞澀卻霸道的表情他都還記得，他記得他們分享過的那些秘密，最喜歡的那張唱片，跑到城裡去跳舞最後卻撇下所有的女孩子在沒有人的屋頂上親吻，他記得索爾笑起來時臉上的肌肉是怎麼牽動，他藍色的眼睛又是怎樣閃爍，他總是在想，他這樣的男人老了一定也會很好看，可惜他從未有幸能看到他兩鬢斑白，華髮如雪，但他也因此永遠記得他英俊的臉龐，他記得他會笑著說，弟弟，我愛你，弟弟，我長大以後一定要你做我的參謀，我們要永遠在一起，好嗎。  
  
  
「地獄是個很可怕的地方嗎？」他有一次這樣問索爾，那時候他們都還小，那天他們去完教堂回來後，洛基這樣問他。  
索爾搖頭，自信滿滿，而且不知天高地厚般地理直氣壯：「沒什麼好怕的，我會保護你。」  
說完索爾抓起他的手，拉著他跑了起來，那是個夏天要結束的星期天午後，他們一邊笑著一邊跑，不管媽媽在身後叫他們慢下來的聲音，跑過了莊園翠綠的草地，向著那扇門跑去，就像索爾認識他的那一天一樣，他拉著他的手說，從今天開始你就是我的兄弟了，弟弟，我們回家。  
  
他微笑起來，眼角有淚。這一次他的夢會有一個很好的結束，他知道他再睜開眼睛時，索爾會在那裡等著他，他們的靈魂會被利火灼燒，但是那沒有關係，因為那張他思念的臉龐依然是他記憶中最溫柔的模樣。  
  
  
  
  
  
「巴德爾。」  
  
巴德爾抬起頭，他佈滿血絲的雙眼因為數個夜晚未曾闔眼而濕潤著，他的襯衫凌亂地鬆開，姿態和神情都疲憊得可笑，但是當他聽到克萊門札叫他時，他看著他的眼神仍然充滿希望。  
  
「我們找到他了。」  
  
他們找到洛基時，他已經在馬里奇奧的殯儀館裡等了兩天，是警察打電話告訴他們，來打掃空屋的管家順著洛基在們口留下的指示，在舊家的閣樓裡找到了他，警察則按照他的遺書和那張早就簽署好要給馬里奇奧的支票把他送到了殯儀館，等待他們找到家屬。  
洛基留了兩封信，一封是正式的法律文件，把財產留給他的妻子兒女，並簡短地交待自己的憂鬱症使他決定走上絕路，他在信裡對妻子表示抱歉，並希望他的兒女能好好求學，他愛他們。  
  
  
「這是他留給你的。」  
當巴德爾接過信封時，他期望著洛基給他一個解釋，但是那封信裡卻什麼也沒有，只有索爾被亂槍打死時脖子上戴著的銀色十字架，他彷彿還可以看到上頭的血跡。  
這就是洛基勞菲森唯一想要對他說的話。  
  
巴德爾把十字架握在手裡，感覺自己就像個興高采烈要討賞的孩子卻被狠狠甩了一巴掌那樣狼狽，更令他感到可笑的是，就在他以為一切都結束的時候，他得到了屬於他的懲罰。  
洛基用七年的時間欺騙了他，如同他欺騙了洛基一樣，他現在知道了，洛基從頭到尾都知道他的陰謀，但是他什麼也沒有說，只是任由他搬演這場鬧劇，卻不出聲。現在，那枚十字架就像是索爾的復仇，透過洛基的手被徹底完成，他彷彿可以聽見索爾從墳墓裡嘲笑他的聲音，他到最後仍然無法取代索爾，不論他取得了多大的成功，就算整個世界都覺得這是個更好的結局，這個世界上仍然會有一個人固執地拒絕臣服。  
洛基用死亡宣誓，就算整個世界都在讚頌這個新的國王如何英明，他仍然屬於那個被打敗的王子，他仍然在嶄新的西裝底下穿著黑衣為他守喪，他仍然在安息日裡為他點起蠟燭並祈禱著他們重逢的那天來臨，儘管他一路都知道這個國王手裡的血腥，他卻一直要等到他完成了這齣自導自演的鬧劇，才用最殘酷的回答拒絕了他的愛情。  
洛基活下來不是因為怕死，他是知道這個世界上有比死亡更痛苦的結局，而他把這個結局留給了巴德爾，作為他對索爾最後最深沈的致敬。  
  
巴德爾花了很久很久才從那張椅子上起身，在他之前，他的兄長，他的父親都坐在那裡過，他小時候時常想，不知道從那張椅子上看出去，看到的會是怎樣的風景。  
他一直到這天才明白，父親和索爾都把椅子擺向同一個方向，從他們的位子看出去，就會看見參謀坐的那張椅子，願意與他們同赴地獄的參謀們會坐在那裡，對他們露出微笑。  
  
他睜開眼睛，那張椅子上沒有人，也永遠不會有人坐在那裡。  
「出去吧，」他最後這樣說：「我需要靜一靜。」  
人們於是離開了，某種意義而言，他們再也沒有回來。  
  
洛基下葬那天，巴德爾沒有出席，從那天開始，他沒有再笑過，也沒有再主動提起洛基的名字，他把那枚十字架給了索爾的私生子，後來那個孩子成了他的繼承人，那當然都是很久以後的事情。  
  
很久以後，當奧丁森的家族離開了紐約，在美國的另一片樂土上建立了新的家業，他的親信一個個背叛，親人一個個離開，他的婚姻終於破碎，所有的孩子也都長大成人以後，他還是會想起那張椅子，那個書房，那座莊園裡寧靜的夏季午後，他會想起故事開始的那天，他們都還年幼，他們如此天真的相信著，這個世界完整、美好而沒有任何傷心，在他們單純的世界裡，死亡、背叛和心碎都是很久很久以後才會降臨的事情，那時候他仍然全心全意地愛著洛基，就像洛基和索爾愛著彼此那樣深刻而且忠誠，那時候他仍然還是他們的弟弟，儘管他們從未把他放在過心上，但是他們確實愛過他，發自內心，而且真心誠意。  
  
在那個世界裡，他不是那個孤獨的國王，除了自己以外誰都無法相信，他不會被迫坐在自己那張用鮮血和屍骨堆疊出來的王座上，被迫觀看自己的世界漸漸崩壞，看著生離死別，看著歲月更迭，看著物是人非，而他只是逕自老去。  
  
  
  
  
「Don Odinson.」  
  
他張開眼睛，西裝筆挺的黑髮男子問：「要帶名單上的下一個人進來嗎？」  
他驚訝地想著，這個男孩真像洛基，然後他看了一眼他書房的鏡子，赫見自己白髮蒼蒼的模樣，他的容顏丕變，身上穿著黑色的西裝，胸前插著一朵豔紅的玫瑰花，他突然想起，今天是他女兒的婚禮，眼前這個男孩是洛基的兒子，是他新的參謀，上一任的參謀才剛剛被丟進海灣裡沈睡，這個孩子卻微笑得像是五月的玫瑰那樣甜美，美得令他鼻酸。  
  
「先出去等著吧。」  
  
他最後這樣說，他知道他必須要做這些，但是他累了，他覺得他需要休息，那個年輕的男人於是點點頭，和另一個金髮碧眼的男人出去了，他看著啊們的背影心想，那男孩真像索爾，他過了一會才想起來，因為那是索爾的私生子，沒有一個孩子比他更像他的爸爸……  
是的，他的孩子們成長茁壯了，保存著他們血脈的後代會繼續繁茂下去，他們的家族會繼續在這個地球上立足，有一天，整個世界都會是他們的王國，他們將站在世界之巔，無人能及，就像年輕時的他一樣，傾刻間便能呼風喚雨。  
  
不過在那之前他需要睡一下，他覺得自己真的老了，老得都不記得時日了；今天的天氣很暖，婚禮就該是這樣的，他心想，抱著那隻短毛的虎斑貓的手漸漸地也不去逗弄牠了，他突然想不太起來今天是星期幾，不太記得下一個要來見他的人是誰，可是他記得，很久以前，當他還年輕的時候，他也參加過這樣的一場婚禮，樂隊賣力地吹奏著熟悉的舞曲，人們歡笑著，新娘年輕而且美麗，洛基朝他笑，他身上有好聞的，令他安心的味道，索爾也很高興，他藍色的眼睛像是偷了天空的顏色那樣歡快，每個人，包括他自己都相信，他們的帝國會永遠繼續下去，千年不倒。  
  
  
  
  
  
他閉上眼睛，呼吸漸漸停下以前，他記得那是個風和日麗的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝大家，終於寫完喏，希望你喜歡這個故事！
> 
> 由於一開始架構時就只有打算寫五章，雖然一路寫下來越寫越開心想要爆字數增加錘基戲份，順便交代很多劇情的部分，  
> 不過出於不要破壞閱讀流暢的考量，就取掉了很多部分，打算CWT38時收在推廣本裡（不然我又要空攤啦（掩面
> 
> 總之感謝你的閱讀，再次感謝Beta腦燒邪<3

**Author's Note:**

> 教父迷請不要打我，最近馬拉松完之後我整天就只想吃義大利麵，  
> 好久沒看教父了，一看就被大兒子桑尼和參謀湯姆萌得滿臉血，感謝腦燒邪陪我一起腦洞，才有了這篇文。  
> 人物的對應非常簡單，小兒子是巴德爾，大兒子是索爾，參謀是洛基，教父就是奧丁，其他人基本上維持原樣，這是個努力想虐出血尿的黑暗愛情故事，所以基本上的琢磨是三人之間的感情，還有錘基啪啪啪。  
> 基本上圖片和原作都已經劇透了，甚至，有看過原作電影更好，所以希望大家享受一下我對狗血的熱愛和基情詮釋。
> 
> 婚禮上的歌曲是I Have But One Heart, 雖然想到范爺唱這首歌我就有點想笑，不過他還是對應了強尼的角色：  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHflxC89DDY
> 
> 希望你喜歡這篇文，這幾天會繼續更新下去，作為我冬碧回歸的暖身，感謝你的閱讀。


End file.
